The Legend Of Ghoul
by Eluchidator
Summary: Disiksa tiga hari tanpa henti. manusia tanpa Chakra yang kini dianugrahi kekuatan monster. masa lalu kelam dan menyakitkan dengan keluarga yang mengucilkannya. setelah apa yang ia alami, jalan mana yang ia pilih? balas dendam, atau mencari kebahagiannya? Warning: sedikit Gore, eat human!Naruto, dan sedikit elemen dari Tokyo Ghoul
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:** Ghoul

**Genre**: Drama, adventure, family, action, and many more

**Pairing**: ada... tapi masih jauhhhhh banget

**Disclaimer**: Naruto bukan punya saya

Chapter pertama; hati yang telah membeku

anak itu menggigil ketakutan. Keringat dingin; serta air mata memenuhi wajahnya. Matanya membeliak ke mana mana- seperti tengah ketakutan terhadap suatu hal. Badannya bergerak gerak, berusaha melepaskan rantai dan borgol yang telah mengikat dirinya.

Ruangan sempit dan kotor itu bagai sebuah penjara bagi dirinya. Hanya cahaya teram temaram yang berasal dari lilin yang menerangi. Beberapa tikuspun kadang kadang lewat, dan menatapnya seperti kasihan, lalu kemudian pergi. Bau anyir darah tercium diindra penciumannya. Terasa busuk dan menyengat.

...darahnya

Criettt

Sebuah pintu terbuka, menammpakkan seorang pria berambut silver dengan samar samar. Wajahnya yang nampak melotot, dengan lingkaran hitam besar di bawah kelopak matanya terlihat menyeramkan. Tubuhnya kurus, sampai sampai tulang belulangnya terlihat. Ditangannya terdapat gunting rumput yang dipenuhi darah yang mengering.

''Sudah mencapai hitungan berapa?'' pria itu bertanya dengan nada monoton.

''Tiga ratus... tu-tujuh puluh...e-enaAKHHH''

...dan jarinya kembali dipotong

Lagi...

Lagi...

Dan lagi...

...hingga tidak ada yang tersisa

Tubuhnya memberontak. Pupilnya mengecil, semakin membeliak kemana mana. Keringat dingin semakin memberembes membasahi wajahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum hingga mencapai telinganya. Urat urat matanya nampak terlihat, memandang suka pada hasil karyanya. Dengan suara yang terengah rengah, ia berucap dengan nada pysco. ''Tenang saja, jarimu akan kembali tumbuh setelah beberapa menit lagi. Dan lalu, aku akan kembali memotongnya,'' pria itu mengambil sesuatu dalam kantung bajunya. ''Namun sebelum itu, mari kita masukan kelabang China ini kedalam telingamu.''

Pupil itu kian mengecil, hingga seperti tidak terlihat. ''Jangan... kumohon... ti-tidak... akhhh''

Dan kejadian seperti itu terus terulang... lagi... lagi... dan lagi

Hingga akhirnya... akal sehat mulai terkikis darinya

Anak itu tidak mengerti harus dirinya? Dari sekian banyaknya orang mengapa harus ia yang dipilih oleh pria ini?!

Ia hanya bisa berharap, bahwa pertolongan akan segera datang. Ia berharap orang tuanya datang dan menolongnya. Namun...ini sudah tiga hari, tapi tak ada satupun bala bantuan yang datang.

Ah, orang tuanya. Benar juga. Mengapa ia baru sadar, orang tuanya tidak akan pernah datang mencarinya, mereka pasti tengah sibuk mengurus adik kembarnya, namikaze akan memperdulikan dirinya. Hanya Naruko, Naruko, dan Naruko!

Ia benar benar muak dengn mereka!

''Bukankah itu lebih baik? Benci saja mereka. Jangan bersifat naif, Naruto.''

Sebubah taangn lembut membelai pipinya. Senyum menyeringai nampak terlihat dari orang bersuara feminim tersebut. Seorang gadis bersurai orange kemerah merahan.

''aku... tidak bisa. Mereka hanya belum menyadari keberadaanku, kurama.''

Kurama menghela nafas. Dan memberikan senyum miring. ''Belum? Lalu sampai kapan? Ini sudah 12 tahun.''

''...''

Tidak mendapati jawaban apapun, kurama mendengus. Ia lalu meninggalkan anak bersurai pirang itu di sana, dan lebih memilih memetik beberapa bunga lilac ditanah. Ah, ya, anak itu tengah berada dialam bawah sadarnya.

''Jika kau terus naif seperti itu, maka kau akan terus merasakan...'' kata katanya menggantung. Mata merah ruby itu melirik lewat ekor matanya. ''...rasa sakit''

**.**

''Akhhhh...'' matanya terbelalak. Rasa sakit yang terasa menembus perutnya serasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh, memberikan rasa gemetar kesetiap tubuh.

''Mati! Mati! Mati! '' pedang itu berkali kali ditusukkan pada anak bersurai pirang tersebut ''Matilah kau jika tidak berubah menjadi Ghoul! Cepatlah! Cepat keluarkan kekuatan yang kuberikan kepadamu!''

Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Kakinya menghentak hentak lantai, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Suara teriakan pilu terus terdengar dari mulutnya.

Hingga akhirnya tusukan itu berhenti

''aku akan menunggu tubuhmu beregenerasi dulu, lalu kita akan lanjutkan.''

Suara dentingan karena benda itu diijatuhkan terdengar. Pria itu berbalik, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya ada dirinya di sana... dan gadis personolifikasi Kyuubi yang kini telah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kurama memeluk tubuh anak itu, dan menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinganya. ''Kau lihatkan? Kebaikan dan kenaifan di dunia ini adalah suatu kebodohan. Hanya mereka yang kuatlah yang diterima. ''Suaranya kemudian terdengar bagai bisikan. ''Dan kau lemah, karena itulah kau hanya akan menjadi 'bunga melati' tanpa nama pada akhirnya.''

Anak itu terengah rengah. Kepalanya menggeleng geleng dengan kuat, berusaha mengusir jau apa yang dikatakan personalifikasi Kyuubi tersebut.

Kurama tersenyum. Hanya sedikit lagi... hanya sedikit lagi dorongan maka anak ini dapat diperdayanya. Dan kemudian, Konoha dan Yondaime akan segera ia hancurkan.

''Keluarkan saja'' bisikan itu kembali ia berikan. ''Keluarkan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh pria itu, lalu sesuai keinginannya, bunuh dia. Balas rasa sakitmu.''

''Tidak..'' suara anak itu terdengar gemetar. ''Aku... tidak...''

''Bukankah kau ingin mereka menyadari keberadaanmu?''

''...'' tubuh anak itu berhenti gemetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poninya menutupi pandangan, sekelebat bayangan tentang keluarganya berputar dikepalanya. Berputar bagai kaset yang rusak.

Kurama menjentikan jarinya. Tempat mereka langsung berubah. Borgol yang mengikat Narutopun ikut menghilang.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Nampak di sana ada dirinya dan seorang gadis berkuncir dua di sana yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya satu, karena yang satunya terlihat hanya mengalah.

''Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau lihat, karena kau konsentrasiku hancur! Padahal aku hampir bisa membuat Rasenggan!'' teriak anak perempuan itu marah. Mata birunya menatap tajam pada anak laki laki yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya.

''T-tapi, aku disuruh Kaa-sama untuk menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam Mansion.''

"Lalu seharusnya kau bisa menungguku selesai bukan?! Apa kau tidak punya otak?!''

Tangan anak itu terkepal, namun tidak lama kemudian melemas kembali. Ia menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku.''

"Tidak! Orang lemah sepertimu tak pantas mendapat maaf dariku. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah ada dikeluarga ini!"

DEG

Anak itu menggertakkan giginya. Mata birunya bagai berrsinar, menatap tajam pada adiknya. Membuatnya mundur perlahan melihat tatapan saudara kembarnya. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kakak kembarnya marah. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Kau egois, manja, dan sombong!" Suaranya naik tiap kata. "Dan kau mengatakan aku bodoh?! Lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Tidak sadarkah bahwa selama ini teman teman perempuanmu hanya memamfaatkanmu?! -padahal dibelakangmu mereka tertawa karena kau benar benar mudah diperdaya!''

"A-apa kau bilang?! Mui-chan, Shizuki, dan Yuki bukan gadis seperti itu! Mereka adalah gadis baik dan pintar! Tidak sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa mereka selalu minta PR mereka dikerjakan olehmu? Mengapa ketika mereka pergi ke festival mereka sama sekali tidak mengajakmu? Mengapa mereka selalu meminta uang padamu?"

"Itu karena mereka sibuk! Mereka harus membantu orang tua mereka! mereka hanya lupa saat festival waktu itu! Dan mereka tidak memiliki uang karena uangnya sangat perlu untuk kebutuhan!'' gadis itu maju selangkah. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan tadi berusaha ia hilangkan. Takut pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki chakra? Tidak! Itu akan menjadi hal paling memalukan dalam karir Ninjanya. ''Karena itulah mereka memilih menjadi Ninja! Dengan menjalani misi Rank A hingga S, kehidupan keluarga mereka pasti lebih baik!''

"Dan kau percaya?'' anak itu tersenyum sinis "Kau bodoh. Padahal jelas jelas mereka membohongimu. Aku melihat mereka kemarin tengah makan di Yakiniku... dan parahnya lagi mereka mentraktir teman temannya yang lain. Dan aku tau, itu uangmu.''

"!" wajah gadis itu mengeras. "Aku lebih percaya pada temanku daripada sampah sepertimu," ia mulai berbalik dan berjalan. "Akan kupastikan kau dihukum Tou-chan karena telah menghina temanku.''

"..."

Latar berubah menjadi ruang keluarga

"hm~ aku masih ingat, kalau tidak salah gadis itu melebih lebihkan kata katamu, hingga akhirnya membuat ayahmu jadi sangat marah.'' Kurama yang tengah memain mainkan apel dimeja, memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang adaa di depannya, ke arah kiri. Pada Naruto "Kapan kejadian ini? Aku lupa. Seminggu yang lalu?''

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mata biru yang kusam itu nampak hanya tertuju ke depan, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kurama. "Lima hari yang lalu."

''Hm~" Kurama hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ia kemudian mengalihkan dereksinya kembali ke depan.

Nampak di sana seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mengumpat pada anak bersurai pirang itu. Melontarkan kata kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang orang tua kepada anaknya. Adiknya hanya tersenyum senang melihat kakaknya tengah dimarahi. Ibunya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Terlintas perasaan kasihan dalam hati wanita bersurai merah itu, tapi segera ia singkirkan karena menurutnya, Naruto telah keterlaluan jika sampai membuat Naruko menangis hingga mendatangi Minato.

"Selalu saja aku yang disalahkan! Tidak pernahkah kalian mau mendengarkanku sekali saja?!"

Mereka bertiga tersentak. Naruto adalah anak yang sopan dan ramah, dan menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat. Jika ia sampai membentak orang tuanya... dia sudah tidak dapat dibiarkan. Dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Masuk ke dalam kamarmu anak muda. Kau kuhukum." Minato berucap datar. Naruto hanya diam, dan akhirnya beranjak menuju lantai atas. Ketika menaiki anak tangga, ia mendengar ucapan Ayahnya yang terdengar seperti desisan. "Seharusnya kau menghilang saja dari keluarga ini."

Anak itu melebarkan matanya. Cairan bening mengalir dikedua pipinya. Dengan terburu buru, ia segera berlari agar sampai ke kamarnya.

Latar kembali ke padang bunga

"Kau lihat? Mereka bahkan tidak menginginkanmu. Untuk apa kau mengharapkan mereka?"

"..."

"Hadapilah, Naruto. Kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini." Kurama berjalan memutari kursi yang kini kembali mengikat anak bersurai pirang itu . "Tidak ada yang menerimamu. Semua penduduk Konoha menganggapmu aib. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanmu; bahkan mereka hanya memukulimu hingga babak belur,"

"Mereka yang tidak mau menerima ucapan Yondaime yang mengatakan bahwa Naruko pahlawan, menghajarmu sebagai pelampiasan. Karena mereka tidak dapat melukai anak kesayangan sang Hokage. Sementara kau? Ibumu dengan gampangnya berkata; "Naruto, bersihkan lukamu. Kau tidak seharusnya terluka karena keasikan main seperti itu. sekarang cepat antarkan makanan ini kerumah Shikamaru", tanpa pikir pusing akan luka parah yang kau terima.''

Tubuhnya bergetar. Suara terengah rengah keluar dari mulutnya.

''Bukannkah kau ingin mereka minta maaf? Bukankah kau ingin mereka menyesal?''

Tubuh itu membeku. Ia menggigit bibirnya. ''Ya... aku ingin'' suara itu terdengar serak.

''Bukankah kau ingin agar mereka menderita? Bukankah kau ingin mereka merasakan... rasa sakit?''

''YA ! AKU INGIN!''

Mata kusam itu menajam bagai elang. Mata kiri yang memancarkan Biru membeku itu mulai berubah bagai warna darah, dengan pupil hitam di dalamnya. Dan sedikit ada urat urat disekitar mata.

''Itu bagus,'' gadis itu memeluk lehernya dari belakang. ''Tunjukan pada mereka...'' personalifikasi Kyuubi itu mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. ''Bunuh! Bunuh mereka semua''

''...''

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kriett

''Aku kembali, bocah'' pria itu tersenyum ganjil. Berjalan tertatih tatih, ia mendekati anak yang terikat dikursi sana. ''Sepertinya aku telah salah menilai,'' wajah itu berubah muram. ''Kau mengecewakanku; kau tak dapat memenuhi apa yang kuinginkan.''

Sebuah ekor transparan agak kebiru biruan muncul dipunggungnya. Jilatan jilatan api muncul dari ketiadaan dan mengitarinya. Menghentak hentak pada lantai hingga membuat retakan laba laba.

''Karena itulah kau harus mati''

Ekor itupun mengibas

Brakk

Duakkh

''!'' pria itu melebarkan matanya, ketika merasakan sebuah hantaman yang melemparnya hingga menghantam dinding. Membuatnya hancur dan menimpa drinya. Mengerahkan kekutan pada ekornya –atau lebih tepatnya disebut Kagune— ia menyingkirkan reruntuhan dinding yang menimpanya. Matanya menatap senang pada anak bersurai pirang itu yang kini telah lepas dari kursi yang menjeratnya. Sebuah Kagune yang memiliki dua ekor yang berwarna hitampun terlihat dibalik punggungnya.

"Akhirnya! Sudah kuduga kau mempunyai potensi yang kuinginkan!'' pria itu berteriak kesenangan ''Sekarang mari kita bertarung! Lepaskan aku dari belenggu kutukan ini! Akhiri hidupku dengan pertarungan yang luar biasa!'' Kagune miliknya semakin memancarkan api, hingga membuat suhu disekitar menjadi naik drastis.

"Kau benar benar berisik'' jari manisnya mengorek ngorek telinga kiri, dan kemudian menepuk nepuknya dengan telapak tangan. Tidak lama kemudian kelabang yang memasuki telinganya keluar dari telinga kanan. Matanya menatap bosan pada makhluk di depanya dan kemudian menajam bagai gelimang besi. "Aku ajari kau bagaimana rasa sakit yang kurasakan."

Dua ekor Kagune dibalik punggungnya mulai melilit tangannya. Mengeras, dan menajap bagai tombak. Memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku, ia mengambil sebuah kuda kuda, dan akhirnya melesat ke arah pria itu.

Begitu pula sebaliknya

''Mati kau bocah!''

''Heyahhhhhh!''

**.**

Ruangan itu sudah sangat hancur. Banyak sekali retakan dilantai. Dinding yang tidak berbentuk. Dan darah yang menciprat dimana mana.

Satu ekor kagune itu mulai menghilang, meninggalkan yang satunya yang kini tengah beputar putar dibalik punggungnya. Poni pirangnya menghalangi pandangan. Dibawah kakinya terdapat seorang pria yang telah sekarat. Darah terus mengalir dari dadanya yang berlubang. Membasahi dirinya dengan warna merah.

"Fufu.." pria itu tertawa sinis. ''Mulai sekarang kau akan menggantikanku. Kau akan terjerat pada belenggu yang abadi. Kau kini telah berbeda dari manusia.'' Senyum lebar muncul diwajahnya. "Sekarang kau tidak lebih dari monster.''

Jrashhh

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,'' Kagune itu kembali mengibas kedada pria itu, membuat cipratan darah ke mana mana ''Menjadi monsterpun tak apa, selama itu dapat mewujudkan tujuanku maka itu bukan masalah.''

ia menjilat darah di sekitar bibirnya. Menatap pada pria di bawahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. ''Aku lapar... tak kusangka menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk pertama kali akan membuatku selapar ini.'' Ia menduduki pria itu. Mulutnya terbuka, menunjukkan barisan gigi yang rapi itu yang kian berubah runcing. ''Kau akan jadi santapan pertamaku, '' pupil mata itu mengecil. ''Bukan masalah bukan?''

''...'' pria itu tidak mengatakan apa apa. Hanya tersenyum ganjil dengan mata yang kian memudar tak memancarkan cahaya menatap pada langit langit ruangan.

Senyum menyeringai terukir diwajah anak itu. Dengan sekali gerakan tangan, ia mulai memilih bagian daging yang akan dirinya makan.

Sementara itu, Kurama hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai di padang bunga alam bawah sadar naruto. Ia telah merencanakan beberapa skenario bagus agar dapat terbebas dari perut putri Yondaime tersebut. Dengan sedikit manipulasi, maka ia yakin Naruto dapat ia mamfaatkan untuk membebaskannya dari fuin. Ia tidak perlu ragu sedikitpun untuk hal itu. Naruto mempunyai potensi yang luar biasa, dan terlebih lagi dengan kekutan yang telah diberikan pria itu.

Ghoul... ia masih benar benar ingat akan kata itu. Sebuah makhluk yang memilik kekuatan luar biasa yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan dirinya seratus tahun yang lalu. Ah, ia tidak akan melupakan si mata satu sialan itu yang telah mengalahkannya dengan telak.

Senyum Kurama semakin memanjang. "Waktunya untuk menyambut legenda yang baru. Seseorang yang bahkan akan menyaingi Uchiha brengsek itu. Legenda tentang seorang Ghoul...''

''...Namikaze Naruto''

TBC

...dan chapter pertama berakhir.

oke, oke saya tau chp pertama ini sangat mirip dengan TG epi 12. Saya tidak menemukan satupun scene yang cocok dijadikan chapter satu. Dimulai dari latar hidup Naruto saya rasa itu sudah mainstream, atau langsung Naruto diperjalanan lalu dimunculkan flashbaack pun saya merasa aneh. Jadi pada akhirnya saya memutuskan dimulai dari penculikan Naruto aja hahahaha

Beberapa fakta:

Ghoul di sini bukanlah makhluk hidup. Mereka adalah kutukan yang diberikan pada beberapa orang tertentu. Dan cara mengakhiri kutukan tersebut adalah menurunkannya pada orang lain.

Yep. Seorang author kembali membawa tema mainstrem; "Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya''. Entah kenapa saya memakai tema ini... namun yang sangat penting tema ini memudahkan saya menuju ending.

Saya menerima apapun di sini. Baik itu hinaan, cacian, pujian, atau kritikan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: naruto bukan punya saya

maaf banget baru update, asli sibuk banget akhir akhir ini, ini pun menggunakan sistem SKS, jadi saya gak tau bagus apa nggak.

Chapter dua; berbeda

Naruto. tiga belas tahun. Memiliki rambut pirang yang ia biarkan berantakan, dan iris biru sapphire. Seorang anak yang dikenal ramah dan sopan. Ia selalu tersenyum walau akan apa yang ia hadapi; menanggung semua masalah yang dirinya alami seorang diri, tidak pernah mau membaginya pada orang lain. Bahkan, pada Tsunade sendiri, orang yang telah menerimanya apa adanya, dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri. Naruto sangat menyukai buku, terutama Novel. Karena di dalam buku ia dapat menemukan segala hal unik yang berada di dunia yang luas ini. Segala macam buku telah ia baca; bahkan hingga ketingkat yang cukup sulit, itulah kira kira yang dikatakan Tsunade. Dan waktu seorang paman paman berambut putih memberikannya sebuah novel, ia benar benar senang, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia diberikan sesuatu oleh orang selain Tsunade maupun keluarga Teuchi. Walau ia bingung, dengan isi novel tersebut. Yang jelas berhubungan dengan ranjang, dua pasangan, dan... kenapa perempuannya mengeluarkan suara aneh? -ketika Tsunade tau apa yang tengah dirinya baca, novelnya segera dibakar, dan paman yang memberikannya Novel langsung babak belur dengan benjol dikepalanya.

Selain menyukai novel, Naruto juga sangat menyukai makanan berlemak yang disebut Ramen. Ia menyukainya selain rasanya yang enak, paman Teuchi memberinya mi hangat tersebut ketika ia tengah kelaparan karena tidak makan dari pagi disebabkan oleh orang tuanya dan adiknya yang pergi ke Suna untuk kunjungan, membut rumah kosong tanpa ada makanan. Saking sukanya, ia memiliki lemari khusus dikamarnya yang berisi mie instan dengan berbagai rasa. Ketika makan siang atau malampun, ia lebih sering makan di Ichiraku daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Ia juga kadang berpikir, apakah dirinya dan ramen memang ditakdirkan bersama? -Bahkan namanya sendiri merupakan bahan pelengkap ramen. Ah, tidak, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. yang terpenting, ia dan ramen tidak mau dipisahkan.

Terutama kekenyalannya, rasa dari kuahnya, dan aromanya. Itu semua adalah yang terbaik.

Namun... ia tidak mmerasakan hal itu sekarang

Ia memegangi perutnya. Sebelah tanganya menutup mulutnya. Berlari tergesa gesa menuju kamar mandi.

Semua mie yang ia telan itu pada akhirnya keluar kembali dari perut. Menciptakan rasa mual dan lemas pada tubuh.

Naruto memegangi wastafel itu. merosot perlahan dan akhirnya terduduk. Suara terengah rengah keluar darinya. Tangannya yang memegangi perut, mencengkramnya dengan erat ketika merasakan pedih yang semakin menyiksa dirinya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, kau tidak akan dapat memakannya. Kau kini berbeda." suara Kurama menggema dalam pikirannya. Dan terdengar bosan.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa berhenti memakannya." ia berdiri, sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. "Karena itu satu satunya yang menghubungkan aku dengan Teuchi-san dan ayame-nee"

"..."

Berjalan sedikit tertatih tatih, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan memasuki sebuah ruangan minimalis dimana ruang makan dan ruang keluarga di sana dicampur. Ia mendekati meja makan, sempat berpegangan dengan kursi ketika matanya serasa kabur. Matanya tertuju pada mangkuk yang berada di atas meja; yang merupakan yang telah ia anggap makanan Dewa sejak lama.

Kedua tangannya memegangi mangkuk itu. Menarik nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia kemudian membawa mangkuk tersebut kemulutnya, dan mulai meneguk kuahnya.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang ingin tau bagaimmana rasanya... maka rasanya seperti kotoran ayam

.

.

.

Mangkuk itu langsung jatuh kelantai. Segala isinya tumpah pada lantai tatami tersebut. Sementara ana itu, kini tengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya memegang wastafel. Perutnya terasa sangat mual. Tidak memerlukan watu lama, apa yang telah masuk ke dalam perutnya langsung ia muntahkkan kembali keluar dari tubuh.

Badannya merosot jatuh kelantai kamar mandi. Membuat dirinya terlentang dilantai. Helaan nafas keluar darinya. Ia membawa siku tangannya menutupi wajah.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? -kau tidak akan dapat memakan makanan manusia; sistem pencernaanmu kini berbeda."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tangannya kembali memegangi perut ketika suara bunyi lapar kembali terdengar

Ini sudah dua hari ia tidak makan. Setelah insiden yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu, ia keluar dari tempat itu—yang ternyata merupakan kastil tua dan sudah sangat dimakan waktu, berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri hutan, dan kemudian tiba disebuah desa kecil bernama Nami No Kuni.

"Kenapa tidak cari makan diluar saja? Kulihat banyak anak anak terlantar dijalan jalan."

Naruto terkesiap. Bangun dari tidurannya, ia menatap tajam ke depan, seolah olah gadis rubah berekor sembilan itu ada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak ingin memakan daging yang berkemungkinan mengandung penyakit. Itu menjijikkan."

Naruto dapat merasakan Kurama mendengus. Seakan akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kebohongan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nikmati neraka yang kau alami," suaranya terdengar mengejek. "Aku mau tidur dulu."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ketika Kurama telah memutuskan kontak batin yang mereka miliki. Berjalan mengambil jaket hoodie hitamnya yang ia miliki, ia keluara dari apartement kecil yang dirinya sewa.

**.**

Nami No Kuni merupakan desa yang berada dikawasan Negara Mizu. Desa ini terkenal akan tukang kayunya. Hampir seluruh penduduk desa ini merupakan pengrajin kayu dan arsitektur. Desa Kiripun kerap kali meminta desa ini untuk mendesain dan membangun bangunan yang ada di Kirigakure. Sesuai namanya, Nami yang berarti ombak, desa ini merupakan desa yang berada dikawasan perairan, dan untungnya lagi tempat ini merupakan tempat yang strategis untuk menjadi tempat singgah bagi para pelayar. Tempat ini juga masuk perhitungan jika ingin berlibur, karena pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata.

Sebuah desa indah dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki. Mungkin kata kata seperti itu cocok untuk menjabarkan tempat ini

Namun sayangnya... keindahan itu terbelakangi oleh keadaan penduduk desa. Pada dasarnya, manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah puas. Mereka akan selalu iri dan dengki akan apa yang orang lain miliki. Mencoba merampas hak orang lain agar mencapai kepuasaannya tersendiri

Dan pada akhirnya mereka dibutakan oleh keserakahan

Kirigakure merupakan pusat dari negara Mizu. Desa ini merupakan desa yang masuk dalam lima desa besar yang berada di Genso No Kuni (elemental countries) . desa ini mengalami sebuah perang saudara yang sampai sekarang tidak kunjung selesai. Dimana perang itu dimulai karena deklarasi Sandaime Mizukage yang menyatakan pembantaian massal pada pengguna kekkai genkai yang dianggap monster. Perseteruanpun terjadi antara dua kubu, menyebabkan pertumpahan darah dan korban jiwa yang tak terelakkan.

-dan hal ini juga berdampak pada desa desa yang masuk kawasan negara Mizu. Kestabilan negara yang goyah menyebabkan banyaknya masalah yang timbul diberbagai tempat; Seperti di Nami No Kuni saat ini. Tempat ini telah diduduki oleh seseorang bernama Gato, yang menyatakan bahwa desa tersebut adalah wilayah kekuasaannya. Dengan berbekal uang yang ia miliki, dirinya menyewa bandit bandit dan Ninja sebagai perlindungan diri. Dan membuat sebuah peraturan mutlak; "siapa yang tidak mengikuti perintahnya, akan dihukum mati"

Dan pada akhirnya... karena keegoisan manusia yang telah melekat pada setiap diri manusia, orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. para Wanita dijadikan pelacur, anak anak menjadi yatim piatu, orang orang kelaparan dimana mana, para pria dipaksa bekerja tanpa upah. Dan desa ini kehilangan tawanya...

"Aku benci manusia." kata itu terucap pelan darinya. Mata biru kristalnya yag nampak agak bersinar dari tudung jaket melirik sedikit pada gang kecil yang ada di ujung sana, dimana di sana seorang gadis tengah diperkosa oleh dua orang bandit. Suara suara makian yang diberikan oleh dua orang pria itu terdengar hingga keluar gang

Namun walaupun begitu... semua orang seolah tuli akannya. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha menolong. Hanya diam, dengan wajah sedih, dan mempercepat langkah secepat mungkin. Berusaha kabur dari kenyataan pahit yang mereka miliki. Bagai binatang yang terkekang dalam kandang sendiri. Dalam batin mereka... selama bukan mereka yang mengalami penderitaan maka itu tidak apa apa. Selama mereka dapat bertahan hidup, itu lebih dari cukup.

Makhlu egois yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri yang disebut... manusia

Helaan nafas keluar darinya. Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia kadang kadang berpikir terlalu jauh dari seharusnya. Tsunade juga pernah berkata bahwa dirinya terlalu dewasa untuk anak berumur 13 tahun.

Menyusuri kembali jalan, ia menghiraukan apa yang terjadi pada gadis dalam gang tersebut.

**.**

Gadis berkuncir dua bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruko itu memandang kembali desa yang berada dihadapannya ini. Setelah kabut menghilang, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah desa indah dengan airnya yang terlihat sangat jernih. Membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

"Dasar gadis udik"

Urat urat menyembul didahinya. Tangannya menunjuk nunjuk pada anak laki laki berambut pantat ayam yang mengatakan perkataan tadi. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Teme! Ganggu kesenangan orang aja"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya mendengus sinis dan kemudian berjalan mendahului timnya dengan gaya (sok) kerennya— tangan dimasukin kesaku.

"Grrr..." Naruko menggeram marah. Entah nasib apes yang datang dari mana, ia harus sekelompok dengan orang yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat SANGAT dibenci olehnya. "Apa salahku Kami-sama. Ringankanlah cobaan hambamu ini."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tepukan dikepalanya. Orang yang memakai masker bernama Hatake Kakashi itu hanya memberikan senyuman mata. "Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh. Jalani saja apa yang ada."

Naruko hanya mengangguk dengan lesu

"Hei, pria sawah sawahan, dan adik kecil pirang badan pendek, jalannya cepat sedikit. Kita hampir sampai dirumahku." pria paruh baya bernama Tazuna itu kemudian meneguk sakenya.

"Hei Oss-san! aku ini tinggi tau!"

"Hn, kau yang paling pendek di sini, dobe"

"Gahhh! Teme sialan!"

Naruko menggerutu. Gadis disampingnya yang bernama Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan karena mendengar curhatan Naruko. Inilah tim mereka, tim tujuh. Sebuah tim yang terbentuk beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah kelulusan ujian Genin. Dengan ninja copy Kakashi sebagai pembimbingnya.

Naruko berhenti sebentar, membiarkan dirinya tertinggal beberapa meter dari timnya. Tangannya saling menyatu. Matanya terpejam. 'Semoga setelah ini aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan setelah itu aku akan menemukanmu, Aniki. Dan membawamu kembali ke Konoha'

Dan gadis itu kemudian berlari menyusul timnya, dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

**.**

Naruto merebahkan dirinya direrumputan disebuah hutan dekat desa Nami. Matanya terpejam, merasakan angin segar yang menggoyang goyangkan surainya. Tangannya mengusap ngusap rerumputan, merasakan betapa halus dan kasarnya tekstur yang dimiliki benda hijau tersebut.

Kadang ia lupa... dunia ini begitu indah

"dunia ini memang indah; orang orang di dalamnya saja yang brengsek. Mereka selalu menghancurkan apa yang ada." suara personalifikasi Kyuubi itu menggema dalam pikirannya.

" kau berkata; "orang orang di dalamnya saja yang brengsek", kau seolah olah mengatakan aku juga termasuk"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk sesaat. "...Hoho, tak kusangka jenis monyet sepertimu juga dapat tersinggung. Padahal kau tak pernah merah bahkan ketika penduduk desa dan keluargamu menghinamu"

"Namikaze Naruto sudah **mati **sejak dua hari yang lalu"

"..."

Naruto mendengus ketika tidak mendapat balasan apa apa dari Kurama. Tubuhnya langsung memasang posisi siaga ketika merasakan seseorang tengah berada di dekatnya. Posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali, masih berbaring dan menutup mata. Membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah surai hitam panjang dan sebuah senyum yang berada pada orang- ralat, gadis itu.

"Adik kecil, Sedang apa kamu di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

Mata biru kristal yang nampak bercahaya itu menajam. "Dari perawakanmu umur kita tak berbeda jauh. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak anak!"

gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. Ah, ia sepertinya bertemu dengan adik kecil yang judes. Dan lagi, mata apa itu? matanya terlihat seperti kristal berwarna biru muda yang memancarkan cahaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki warna mata seindah ini. "Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua lho~"

"Apa peduliku? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal"

"Ya sudah" ia melangkah mundur. Dan mulai berjalan sedikit menjauh dari anak bersurai pirang itu. kembali memetik tanaman tanaman obat yang ia perlukan. Senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena merasa sedikit terganggu, dan tidak merasakan ketenangan lagi, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memandang tertarik pada apa yang tengah dipetik oleh gadis yang ia perkirakan berusia 16 tahunan tersebut.

"Tanaman obat?"

"...ya, begitulah"

"Kau terdiam sebentar sebelum mengucapkannya, seolah olah mengkalkulasikan kata kata yang tepat untuk membalas. Hm~ mencurigakan"

Postur gadis itu sedikit berubah. Senbon yang ia sembunyikan dicelah celah bajunya sedikit keluar, bersiap jikalau harus menemui situasi yang tidak baik. Sejak ia bertemu anak laki laki ini, ia telah mempunyai firasat bahwa ia bukan orang yang sembarangan. Walau ia tidak merasakan adanya aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya, namun, posisi ketika dirinya mendekati anak itu sudah memberitahunya bahwa anak ini lawan yang tangguh. Terlihat santai... namun siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Ah sudahlah. Lagipula itu tidak penting untukku" Naruto kembali menjatuhkan dirinya kererumputan. Dan menguap.

Postur tubuh gadis itu kembali rileks. Ia menengok ke belakang. Ke arah anak itu. "Kau tau, hutan ini mempunyai cukup binatang buas. Kau bisa dalam bahaya"

"Kalaupun aku mati diterkam binatang buas, itu bukan urusanmu." Suara Naruto terdengar [jengah]. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Nee-san-rambut-hitam-yang-tidak-ada-kerjaan"

Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan untuk menghela nafas. Entah mengapa anak ini serasa mencoba menguji kesabarannya. Ia tersentak sedikit, ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh anak itu. "Maaf, tapi aku laki laki"

"..."

..

..

..

Bangun dari rebahannya, Naruto berjalan kearah gadi-orang yang mengaku berjenis kelamin pria tersebut. Wajahnya Blank, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sesampai didekatnya, ia duduk di depan orang itu.

...dan tanpa tau malu meraba dadanya

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

PLAK

Dan suara tamparan terdengar

**.**

Naruto mengusap ngusap pipinya yang memerah. Ini sudah beberapa jam berlalu, namun entah mengapa rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Lagipula, salah siapa yang ngaku ngaku laki laki? Ia kan hanya ingin memastikannya.

'Aku tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan selalu marah ketika dadanya disentuh'

"Kau adalah Monyet mesum yang tidak tau diri"

'Dan bahkan patnerku kini tengah menghinaku.' Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Tangannya memegang perut ketika merasakan rasa pedih yang kian menyiksa. Kurama bilang, ia cukup tangguh karena tidak kehilangan kesadaran dan bertindak bagai binatang liar.

'Sudah mau menyerah?' suara Kurama terdengar.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi void. Sinar bulan yang awalnya tertutup awan, kini kembali memunculkan dirinya. Memberikan cahaya penerangan pada desa Nami. Memberikan penerangan untuk melihat mata biru kristal indah itu yang kini telah menjadi merah darah, serasa memberi sebuah ketakutan bagi yang melihatnya.

Suara tawa yang terdengar seperti orang mabuk keluar dari bar yang ada dihadapannya. Tawa tawa sebahagian dari para pendosa yang telah membawa penderitaan pada desa ini. Berfoya foya, dan berpesta tanpa memikirkan warga yang kelaparan di luar sana.

Naruto menjilat sisi bibirnya. "Saatnya makan malam."

...dan sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan muncul di hadapan mereka. menghancurkan ego yang mereka miliki selama ini. Membuat mereka kembali mengingat akan apa itu rasa takut. Serasa lemah. Tidak berkutik terhadap yang kuat. Dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika jiwa lepas dari raga...

...menuju kematian

TBC

Hora, saya kembali. Maaf banget baru update. Saya tidak akan menyangka masuk sekolah menengah atas akan semelelahkan ini. Setelah kegiatan kemping, tau tau saya sakit. Jadi yah... begitulah~

bagi Guest-sama sekalian thank udah mereview

tanya jawab Guest

**Guest**: yap. Saya memang tidak berencana membuat Naruto memaafkan keluarganya secepat mungkin. Tidak, terima kasih. Rasanya jadi aneh deh kalau kayak gitu -_-''

**Tamma**: Kurama malah ditubuh Naruto? Tanyakan lah pada rumput yang bergoyang ;) #plakkk itu merupakan bahagian rahasia dalam fict ini. Naruto sendiri, tidak tau mengapa hal itu terjadi, karena Kurama selalu menyembunyikan berbagai hal darinya

**Tobi anak baik**: gak menentu. Sesuai mood. Saya tidak ingin membuat cerita yang updatenya dua kali seminggu atau lebih namun tidak sesuai harapan saya

Dan akhir kata...

Saya menerima apapun di sini. Mau itu flame, hinaan, pujian, kritikan, atau bahkan curhatan(?). silahkan tulis apa yang terpikir bagi anda di sini


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga; Tomo... dachi?

Nami No Kuni sedang mengalami kericuhan saat ini. Berita menyebar luas, bagai sebuah virus, dan akhirnya sampai kesuluruh desa. Banyak warga yang membicarakan perihal ini. Berbagai wajah dengan ekspresi berbeda ketika mendengarnya. Namun yang paling jelas adalah... rasa senang. Mereka gembira, karena jika berita itu benar, maka mereka berharap semoga Dewi penolong mereka dapat mengeluarkan mereka dari situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi. Mengeluarkan mereka dari penderitaan yang telah lama membelenggu mereka.

...tanpa mau berusaha menolong diri mereka sendiri

.

Dua ekor itu melambai pelan di belakang anak itu. berputar putar pelan ke sana ke mari mengikuti perintah batin yang dilakukan oleh tuannya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha berkonsentrasi tinggi mengkontrol kekuatan yang ia miliki. Posisinya bersila, dengan tangan yang saling menyatu.

Ekor itu mulai menghentak hentak pada tanah rerumputan tempat dirinya berada. Menciptakan sebuah gema hingga membuat seekor tupai di pohon sana menjauh dengan cepat. Gerakannya menjadi agak liar. Setiap gerakannya membuat sebuah tekanan angin tajam yang menyayat pepohonan hingga membuat bekas sayatan dibatang pohonnya . semakin kuat... semakin ganas... hingga akhirnya beberapa pohon tumbang dan jatuh.

Ekor itu pun menghilang

"Bagaimana?" suara Kurama menggema dalam pikirannya.

Matanya terbuka. Menampakkan iris biru bagai kristal yang terlihat sedikit meredup. "Susah. Sulit sekali mengontrolnya. Kagune ini... bagai memiliki kesadaraan sendiri. Ia tidak mau diatur"

"..."

Tidak mendapat respon dari patnernya, mata Naruto menyipit. "Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

Suara dengusan dapat Naruto rasakan. "Apa kau bodoh? Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Lagipula untuk apa?" jeda. "Seharusnya kau lebih percaya pada patnermu ini. Kita sudah bersama sejak kau bisa menghapus air liurmu"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis bersurai merah keorange orangean itu selalu membawa bawa fakta tersebut. "Terserah"

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya direrumputan. matanya Memandang ke atas. Tangannya dibawanya menutupi matanya ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menebus rimbunnya dahan hutan dan mengenai kornea mata. Angin kerap kali berhembus dan menggoyangkan surai pirangnya.

Naruto kini tengah berada di sebuah hutan di Nami No Kuni. Bukan sekitar hutan yang kemarin, tapi lebih ke utara dari hutan sebelumnya. Hutan ini lebih rimbun dari hutan yang ia temui kemarin. Bahkan, awan awan pun tak terlihat. Hanya dahan dan daun hijau.

Sebenarnya ia lebih menyukai hutan yang kemarin. Namun, mengingat insiden yang kemarin, ia malas jikalau akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu lagi.

"Hei, Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika kita sedikit berurusan dengan orang bernama Gato itu?—lagipula sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk sesaat. "...Tidak. lagipula untuk apa? Itu bukan urusan kita"

Kurama mendengus. Tidak menyangka patnernya tidak mengerti akan yang tengah ia maksudkan. "Kau tau bukan, Gato itu merupakan salah satu orang terkaya di Genso No Kuni" ia memberi jeda ucapannya, membiarkan Naruto menyerap perkataannya."Kau masih memerlukan uang untuk berteduh dan membeli pakaian. Keuanganmu semakin menipis"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan perkataan personalifikasi Kyuubi tersebut."Akan kupikirkan nanti"

"Ya sudah. Aku mau tidur dulu"

Dan kontak batin itu terputus

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mata bak kristalnya terbuka, memandang gumpalan awan yang berhasil terlihat dari sedikit celah rimbunnya dahan di atas sana. Ia jadi teringat, sewaktu di Konoha memandang awan seperti ini satu satunya hal paling sering ia lakukan bersama teman satu satunya yang ia miliki. Seorang anak dari Clan Nara. Shikamaru, atau yang sering ia panggil dengan panggilan Shika.

"Rindu Konoha?"

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidur?"

Kurama mendengus. "LUPAKAN SAJA!" ia berteriak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kontak batin

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Sungguh, ia tidak mmengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat personalifikasi Kyuubi itu marah. Shikamaru bilang, perempuan itu adalah hal paling merepotkan. Mungkin ini mmaksudnya kali ya?

Naruto berdiri. Menurutnya, tidak ada gunanya terlalu mengingat masa lalu. Akan lebih baik menyongsong masa kini, dan masa yang akan datang.

"!"

Insting yanng ia latih sejak dulu berteriak akan adanya bahaya. Otak memberikan rangsangan terhadap tubuh, bagai sebuah aliran listrik yang langsung menyebar keseluruh badan, memberikan perintah berupa menghindar.

TAK TAK TAK

Beberapa jarum, yang jika ia tidak salah ingat pernah ia baca dibuku sebagai senbon, menancap di tanah

Jika melihat dari jenis senjata yang musuhnya gunakan, maka musuhnya bukannya lawan yang enteng. Karena, senbon sendiri, digunakan untuk melumpuhkan titik lemah lawannya. Ini berarti musuhnya mengetahui akan anotomi manusia dan akan mengincari titik lemah yang ia miliki. Itu pun juga sih... jika tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap titik lemah pada tubuh manusia. Toh dia sekarang bukan lagi manusia

Naruto segera menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat ketika beberapa senbon hampir mengenai leher belakangnya.

Ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang sekeliling dengan penuh observasi

"Tidak menggunakan Kagune?"

"Nanti saja"

"Hoho"

Beberapa senbon kembali melesat. Naruto kali ini memungut salah satu senbon yang menancap ditanah. Ia langsung saja menangkis semua senbon itu hingga terpental dan dan berserakan dimana mana.

Merasakan sebuah kehadiran orang di belakangnya, Naruto langsung saja melakukan sebuah blok yang mengarah pada kepalanya itu. merasa serangannya tidak berhasil, orang itu menggunakan kaki yang satunya untuk menedang Naruto. Pemuda yang berumur 14 tahun itu hanya melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang sebelum akhirnya tendangan itu hanya berjarak beberap senti saja lagi mengenai wajahnya.

Orang itu akhirnya melompat menjauh dari sana

Naruto mengobservasi orang tersebut. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna cokelat lengan panjang bergaris garis dibalut oleh yukata berwarna biru-kehijauan. celana selutut yang senada dengan pakaiannya

Mata biru itu bersinar tajam. "Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, orang itu dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa senbon dibalik yukatanya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memposisikan senbonnya. Memutar senbon itu bagai seorang ahli, dan akhirnya mementalkan seluruh senbon milikk orang itu.

"Aku tidak tau alasannya..." suara itu kian memelan. "Tapi apakah kau petarung mesum sejenis Jiraiya? Mengingat kau selalu menargetkan 'adik kecilku'" alis Naruto terangkat

"A-a-a-apa" suara itu tergagap. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "K-kau.." bahunya bergetar. Suaranya terdengar menggeram "DASAR MONYET MESUM GAK TAU DIRI!" ia menerjang pada Naruto

"Waw, dia mengatakan persis kukatakan kemarin"

'Bukan saatnya untuk itu!' Naruto menangkis senbon yang dilemparnya. Ia sedikit mundur untuk menghindari dari bogem mentah yang hampir mengenainya. Tangan kanannya langsung memblock sebuah pukulan yang hampir bersarang didadanya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika sebuah tendangan hampir mengenai kepalannya. Membuat serangan itu hanya mengenai udara hampa.

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Memberi sedikit tenaga pada tangan kanan. Ia melakukan uppercut ke dagu orang itu. orang yang menggunakan topeng tersebut hanya sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat pukulan itu meleset. Kedua tangannya langsung menggenggam pergelangan Naruto. Memberikan tekanan chakra ditanggannya, lalu Memutar tubuhnya dan akhirnya membantingnya ketanah.

Suara tulang yang terdengar remuk terdengar. Orang itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Duakhh

"!" ia memberikan tekanan chakra kekaki. Menghentikan kakinya yang terseret karena tendangan yang bahkan membuat gelombang kejut yang melemparnya ke belakang. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit habis terkena tendangan tersebut.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa?' orang itu membatin.

Ia lalu membuat insho dengan satu tangan. Ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikannnya. "**Sensatsu Suishō"**

partikel partikel air berkumpul diudara. Membentuk sebuah jarum es panjang yang berjumlah ribuan mengelilingi anak bersurai pirang tersebut sebagai target. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, jarum jarum itu menjatuhi Naruto bagai hujan yang deras.

Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Banyak jarum es yang menancap ditubuhnya.

"Ahahaha... ahaha.. HAHAHAHA" Naruto tertawa. Tangan kanannya menutupi sebahagian wajahnya yang tengah menunduk. "Luar biasa!" ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Dua mata yang kini berbeda satu sama lain memandang musuhnya dengan tatapan lapar. Senyum lebar muncul diwajahnya. "Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit!"

Orang bertopeng itu mundur perlahan. Merasakan tekanan aura membunuh yang sangat menusuk. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat jarum jarum es yang keluar dari tubuh anak itu, dengan luka luka yang kemudian beregenerasi dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai" Naruto sedikit memutar kepalanya, menghilangkan rasa kaku dikepala akibat bantingan tadi.

Mata orang bertopeng itu melebar ketika anak bersurai pirang itu menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

Orang itu menghindar sedikit ke kiri ketika sebuah pukulan hampir tepat mengenai kepalanya. Melompat mundur saat sebuah tendangan hampir mengenai perutnya. Untung saja. Jika mengenai tadi, maka ia yakin wajah atau perutnya akan mengalami kembali pukulan yang terasa berkali kali lipat dari pukulan biasa tersebut.

TRAK

Sebuah bunyi retak terdengar. Sebelum orang itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, topengnya telah hancur dan terbelah dua jatuh ketanah, beserta dengan perutnya yang terasa sakit, membuat jatuh berlutut. Tidak sekuat pukulan tadi, namun masih dapat membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa? Tadi benar benar meleset'

Naruto tidak memberi begitu banyak ekspresi ketika melihat siapa orang yang menggunakan topeng yang biasanya digunakan oleh ninja Kirigakure itu. Ia kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan datar. "Oh, ternyata kau"

Urat urat muncul didahi orang yang ternyata seorang perempuan. Haku. Yuki Haku. 'Apa-apaan reaksi itu?! lagian kemana ekspresi penuh membunuhnya tadi?!'

Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang ke mana. Membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mulai berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada dikepala. Sebuah posisi di mana ia tengah berjalan santai.

"h-hei! Ke mana kau?!" Haku berteriak

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang "Pulang. Nafsu bertarung dan makanku hilang entah ke mana"

"K-k-kau" Haku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggeram. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah. "DASAR BOCAH PIRANG MESUM BRENGSEK!"

...dan pertemuan kedua mereka diakhiri dengan teriakan Haku yang membahana

****TOG****

Haku kini tengah berjalan dilorong tempat markas Gato berada. Ditangan kanannya menenteng sebuah keranjang yang berisikan tanaman tanaman obat yang dibutuhkan oleh Masternya, Zabuza. Sejujurnya ia tadi ke hutan ingin mencari tanaman obat ini kembali. Namun, nasib sial yang terus menemuinya, entah kenapa justru kembali mempertemukannya dengan bocah mesum yang ia temui kemarin. Kehilangan kendali, ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak itu, terjadi pertarungan, dan... akhirnya ia melupakan tujuan utamanya ke hutan.

Haku menarik nafasnya, ketika kini dihadapannya pintu bercat cokelat tua. Ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Mendapati Zabuza yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Kepalanya menunduk. "M-maaf terlambat... Zabuza-sama"

Zabuza akhirnya hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "Lupakan. kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal ini lagi"

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih akan kebaikan anda" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. memberikan hormat. Berjalan mendekatinya, ia mulai meracik tanaman tersebut dengan beberapa obat lain yang telah sudah ada di atas meja.

"Haku"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa tanganmu terluka?"

Tangan yang tengah meracik obat itu berhenti "Aku bertarung dengan seorang anak. Dia sangat kuat"

Alis Zabuza terangkat. Merasa tertarik akan apa yang tengah muridnya katakan. "Kau kalah terhadap anak kecil? Mengejutkan"

"dia bukan anak kecil biasa" suara Haku terdengar bagai bisikan. Wajah anak pirang itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mebunuh terlintas dibenaknya. "Dia... sama sepertiku-tidak, bahkan lebih. Aku yakin ia telah meleati berbagai hal menyakitkan"

"..."

Mata onyx itu meredup. "Dia dipenuhi akan kebencian dan kebingungan. Seperti tengah kehilangan pegangan hidup dan arah"

Ruangan itu menjadi hening

"Ngomong ngomong..." gadis bersurai hitam itu memecahkan suasana hening tersebut. Ia menoleh sedikit pada Zabuza yang tengah duduk diranjang sana. "Di mana Gato? Aku tidak mellihatnya sejak tadi. Dan beberapa anak buah kepercayaannya juga tidak ada di sini"

"Mereka pergi ke barat sekitar 2,5 kilometer dari sini. Ia sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis perbudakan wanita di sana"

"Oh" mendengar perbudakan wanita, tangan Haku terkepal. Walau bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang perempuan. Sudah sewajarnya jika ia marah ketika mendengar harga diri para kaum hawa dilecehkan

"Tahan dirimu, Haku. Ingat, Kita harus melakukan ini untuk membiayai pasukan Rebellion"

"Saya tau" Haku menghela nafasnya. "...Saya tau"

****TOG****

Naruto mengamati sekitarnya. Tempat ini cukup dipenuhi oleh bandit bandit dan para samurai di mana mana. Mereka hanya berpesta pora dan minum minuman di sana sini. Sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan yang begitu ketat. Naruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat hal tersebut.

"Pada akhirnya kau mengikuti saranku" suara Kurama yang berada di sampingnya terdengar mengejek. Personalifikasi Kyuubi tersebut kini tengah berada di luar mindscapenya.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja" Naruto mengatakannya dengan bosan. Ia lalu memakai sebuah topeng Joker diwajahnya. Topeng yang ia pungut sewaktu berada di kastil tua tempat ia disiksa.

"Aku akan bersenang senang di luar sini. Kau pergilah ke dalam Mansion dan cari tempat Gato berada"

Naruto mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, mengerti?"

Kurama mendengus. Sebuah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sewaktu jengkel. "Akan kuusahakan"

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

Kurama memandang pada kumpalan menjijikkan di bawah sana. Personalifikasi Kyuubi yang terlihat berusia 16 tahun itu lalu turun dari pohon tersebut. Berjalan santai menuju mereka.

Salah satu bandit melihat ke arah Kurama yang mendatangi mereka. "Hei, hei, ada gadis cantik di sini! Pas sekali sebagai bahan pemuas kita!"

Bandit bandit lain melihat ke arah Kurama.

"Hei gadis manis~ main sama kita ya? Kami jamin kamu puas! Ahahahaha"

Kurama mendengus. Ia kemudian tersenyum... sebuah senyum lebar hingga hampir mencapai telinga. Dengan mata ruby yang menatap membunuh. Membuat para bandit itu merasa takut. "Jika itu yang kalian inginkan, mari kita bermain~"

**.**

Naruto bersembunyi di balik gelapnya sudut ruangan. Ia tidak akan menyangka tempat ini akan memiliki tempat gelap di sana sini. Pas sekali untuk bersembunyi.

Kurama telah membuat keributan beberapa menit yang lalu. Para penjaga tengah sibuk menuju ke tempat Kurama berada.

Ketika seorang penjaga melewati tempatnya berada, ia langsung menangkap penjaga tersebut dan mencekiknya kedinding. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Siapa kau?!"

Direksi menoleh ke kanan ketika mendengar suara. Dua orang bandit tengah berdiri di sana. Ia tidak menjawab apa apa. Hanya mencekik penjaga tersebut makin kuat ketika merasakan perlawanan terus menerus.

Dua bandit itu maju ke arahnya. Menghunuskan masing masing pedang yang mereka miliki.

Dua buah ekor muncul di balik punggung Naruto dengan cepat. Sebelum para bandit itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, dua ekor itu telah menembus perut mereka.

Direksi Naruto kembali pada penjaga yang ada di depannya. "Jika kau tidak ingin bernasib sama sepeti mereka, maka katakan padaku, di mana Gato berada?"

"Be-belok kri dari sini... lu... lurus, k-kau akan menemukan pintu bercat emas.. uhuk"

"Terima kasih" pegangan pada lehernya kian menguat... terus menguat... semakin menguat... hingga akhirnya leher itu patah. Tubuh itu langsung dijatuhkannya kelantai. "Tapi maaf, kau tetap harus mati"

Naruto menghilangkan Kagunenya. Memungut katana bandit yang telah ia bunuh, ia kemudian mulai berlari sesuai intruksi penjaga tersebut. Kerap kali terkadang ia harus bersembunyi ditempat yang memiliki tempat gelap, atau ditempat tempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi. Jika ketahuan oleh para penjaga, maka ia langsung memotong kepala mereka.

Naruto memandang pintu besar di depannya dengan void. Menendang pintu itu, ia mendapatkan tatapan tatapan dari para penjaga yang tengah melindungi Gato di belakang mereka.

Naruto memandang dengan datar. Kepalanya sedikit ia putar untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku. Mata biru kristal itu terbuka lebar. Memberikan tatapan lapar pada musuh musuh dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum besar muncul diwajahnya. Lidahnya menjilat sisi bibir.

Kumpulan yang terdiri dari bandit dan samurai itu sedikit menegang. Namun, mereka segera menyingkirnya. Ego mereka terlalu tinggi untuk takut terhadap anak kecil.

Salah satu dari bandit itu maju. Tangan kanannya mengayunkan pedang yang ia miliki secara diagonal. Hanya untuk mendapati Serangannya diblok oleh Naruto dengan katananya. Naruto kemudian melakukan middle roundhouse kick pada pinggang bandit tersebut, membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Ia melompat tinggi ketika sebuah rantai yang hampir melilit kakinya. Diudara, muncul seorang samurai yang melakulan tebasan vertical ke arahnya. Naruto kembali memblok serangan itu dengan katana yang ia miliki. Beberapa kali adu pedang terjadi udara, sebelum akhirnya keduanya ditarik oleh gravitasi. Naruto, dan samurai itu melompat mundur, menjauh dari masing masing lawan.

Tubuh Naruto dipaksa untuk tidak berhenti bergerak, ketika sebuah pisau pendek hampir melukai pipinya. Ia melengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari pisau itu. dengan gerakan cepat, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke samping, dan menggunakan lututnya untuk mengenai bagian perut bandit tersebut. Kejutan udara tercipta dari serangan itu. sampai sampai bandit itu mengeluarkan air liurnya. Belum selesai, Naruto memberikan sebuah pukulan pada wajah bandit itu, membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam dinding seperti bandit sebelumnya.

Naruto membuang katananya. Menatap pada para musuhnya dengan kecewa. "Membosankan. Kalian bahkan tidak terlalu tau cara bertarung."

Dua ekor Kagune muncul di belakang Naruto. Melambai lambai ke sana ke mari. "Mari kita buat ini jadi pesta darah dan jeritan saja. Aku memang mengatakan akan mengatakan pada Kurama hanya akan menggunakan Kagune ketika penting saja sih." Sebelah mata biru itu menjadi merah. Pekat bagaikan darah. "Tapi, kurasa digunakan bersenang senang sesekali tidak apa"

Bagai kilat, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Dan muncul dengan tiba tiba di depan seorang bandit. Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai hidungnya, membuatnya patah dan akhirnya terlempar dan terguling dilantai. Sementara dua ekornya, menusuk pada dua perut bandit di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Melepaskan tusukan pada dua perut itu, Naruto kembali menerjang pada para bandit yang lain.

Melakukan sebuah lompatan, Naruto melakukan flying back kick pada kepala. Bandit itu, menangkap dan menahan kakinya yang mencoba menendangnya. "Tak akan kulepaskan!"

Bagai tak bertulang... kaki itu berputar. Bunyi tulang yang terdengar patah terdengar dengan jelas. Dan rasa terakhir yang bandit rasakan setelah itu adalah... sebuah tendangan yang melempar dirinya dan meremukkan tubuhnya.

Naruto kembali menginjakkan kakinya dilantai. Kakinya yang awalnya patah, kembali berputar dengan cepat dan seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa. Memberikan rasa takut pada para manusia yang ada di sana.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan dasar tidak berguna! Cepat habisi bocah itu! apa segini kemampuan kalian?!" Gato berteriak marah. Ia saat ini benar benar ketakutan. Bahkan, ia telah ngompol sejak tadi.

Para bandit dan samurai menunjukkan wajah ketidaksukaan, ketika pria pendek itu menghina mereka. namun, ada akhirnya mereka hanya diam. Mereka masih perlu uang untuk pekerjaan... walau sebenyebalkan apa bos mereka.

Naruto memutar kepalanya, lagi. "Mungkin saatnya berhenti berrmain main. Kurasa Kurama juga sudah selesai menghabisi yang di luar"

Kedua ekor itu melilit tangan Naruto. Sedikit ada penolakan awalnya, namun dengan sedikit meningkatkan kontrol terhadap Kagune, akhirnya kedua ekor itu pun melilit pada tangan Naruto. Bagian ujung ekor itu pun, menjadi tipis dan tajam bagaikan pedang.

Mata merah dan biru itu bagai bersinar. "Sayangnya, aku baru menguasai tahap pertama dari Kagune yang aku miliki. Tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup"

Dan setelah itu... hanya kebrutalan yang terlihat. Kepala yang pengggal. Perut yang berlubang. Luka menganga. Dan tebasan di setiap anggota badan. Tempat itu... kini penuh digenangi akan warna merah. Darah dari para mereka yang telah bersalah.

Naruto menebaskan Kagunenya pada bandit yang terakhir. Tubuhnya kini telah bermandikan akan darah. Dari ujung rambut, hingga kaki, hanya warna merah yang mendominasi.

Naruto mendekati bandit yang baru ia bunuh. Memandang datar pada manusia di bawahnya. Memotong pergelangan tangan bandit itu, ia mengambilnya, dan kemudian menggigit bagian daging dipergelangan tangan. "Rasanya tidak buruk."

Ia kemudian melempar tangan itu kesembarang arah. Matanya lalu menatap lurus pada orang terakhir yang belum ia bunuh di sini. Ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya, ketika melihat pria pendek itu bergetar ketakutan. Dan wajahnya itu, terlihat sangat lucu baginya.

"A-a-aku akan memberimu banyak uang! Asal ampuni aku!" ia dengan cepat bersujud

Naruto memandang jijik pada makhluk di hadapannya. Ia rela kehilangan harga diri, hanya untuk dapat mempertahankan hidupnya yang kotor.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." ia berjalan menuju sebuah sofa di dekat jendela. menghiraukan mayat yang teronggok di sebelahnya. "Katakan padaku; di mana kau menyimpan seluruh uangmu"

wajah Gato memucat. ia hampir ingin protes sebelum akhirnya Naruto mendahuluinya.

"itu pun jika kau tak sayang pada nyawamu"

dan Gato sudah kehabisan semua kata kata. "Di-di sebuah desa beberapa puluh meter dari sini ke selatan. sebuah desa bernama Tanju. aku hampir menyimpan semua uangku di sana."

Naruto terlihat berpikir, serasa mengingat sesuatu. "Tanju? ah, aku ingat. desa yang yang termasuk dalam penjagaan ketat karena tempat para orang kaya dan bangsawan menyimpan barang berharga mereka." mata itu menajam. "Apa kata sandinya?"

sungguh, Gato ingin menjedukkan kepalanya. awalnya ia ingin menjebak anak ini agar dieksekusi ditempat oleh para penjaga penjaga kuat di sana, karena Tanju merupakan desa tempat teraman menyimpan uang, penjagaannya sangat ketat. ia sudah berkali kali ke sana, namun tetap selalu ditanya kata sandi oleh penjaga di sana. tidak tau kata sandi, maka puluhan penjaga yang terdiri dari Samurai dan Ninja sekelas Chuunin dan Jounin telah siap memenggal kepalamu.

"tiga kosong empat tu-"

JRASH

"ARGHHH" Gato memegangi tangan kanannya kini putus. darah memberembes dari sana. matanya menatap pada tangan yang berada dilantai sana.

"Dan aku tidak menerima kebohongan"

"e-empat lima sembilan kosong dua"

Naruto diam. menatap pada Gato yang kini tengah gemetar luar biasa. ia lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, namun..."

tubuh itu jatuh, beserta dengan kepala yang kini telah berguling dilantai bagai sebuah bola.

"Kau tetap harus mati."

.

sebuah kepala pirang menyembul keluar dari kegelapan. menampakkan sosok Naruto yang penuh akan lumuran darah diseluruh tubuhnya. ia berjalan santai menuju seorang gadis bersurai merah keorengan yang tengah duduk di atas tumpukan mayat yang menggunung.

Kurama menoleh pada Naruto ketika ia merasakan keberadaannya. "Kau lama. dasar lamban. hanya melawan musuh segitu saja begitu lambat."

"Berisik." Naruto menjawab dengana nada yang sedikit kesal. "Urusan kita sudah selesai, ayo kita kembali."

Kurama hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel cahaya, dan akhirnya lenyap.

Naruto sendiri, kini telah menghilang dari tempatnya berada

**GHOUL**

sebuah hutan yang tenang. hanya suara jangkrik yang menemani. dengan bulan purnama yang membasuh seluruh pelosok.

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri hutan. tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. matanya terpejam merasakan angin malam yang menerpa dirinya.

"Kau bisa menabrak, bodoh"

dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Naruto berjalan ke kiri untuk menghindari sebuah pohon. matanya pun terbuka. "Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi, rubah. latihanku diKonoha bukanlah sesuatu lelocon"

Kurama hanya menjawab dengan dengusan

Naruto berhenti berjalan. ia tak memberi ekspresi yang begitu berarti. "Aku tidak tau, namun..." alis matanya naik. "Apa kau sejenis penguntit? kau selalu berada di tempat kuberada."

di depan sana, sebuah batu besar, duduk seorang gadis bersurai hitam

...dengan urat urat yang memenuhi kepalanya

"Apa maksudmu?!" ia meloncat dari batu itu, menginjak pada tanah rerumputan di bawah. "Bocah mesum sepertimulah yang selalu muncul ditempat akau berada!"

Naruto bersidekap. "Saat pertama kali pertemuan kita, kau lah yang menghampiriku. pertemuan kedua, kau menyerangku. dan pertemuan ketiga... disaat tengah malam begini, kau berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya seorang gadis berada." Naruto memberi tatapan seolah ia benar. "Tidakkah itu cukup?"

jari gadis itu berkedut. berusaha untuk tidak mengepal. ia berteriak dengan marah. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu! aku hanya heran mengapa seorang bocah sepertimu berada di dalam hutan!" suaranya terengah. mengelurakan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. "Dan kedua, tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang sudi dadanya disentuh oleh orang lain! aku hanya ingin menghajarmu waktu itu!"

ia menarik nafasnya. tangannya benar benar terkepal kali ini. "Dan aku Ninja! kau pikir berada di tempat ini malam malam adalah suatu masalah untukku?! kau meremehkanku?!" pandangannya melemah. kepalanya menunduk. "Aku tau aku tidak sekuat dirimu. aku tau aku belum mencapai level yang bisa melindungi Zabuza-sama dari orang yang lebih kuat di luar sana. namun... setidaknya aku telah berusaha."

alis Naruto naik. sepertinya gadis ini telah salah paham. namun... mengingat perkataan terakhir gadis itu, membuat pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan.

"Level yang belum tercapai... ya?"

bayangan tentang seorang pria dewasa mirip dengannya muncul dipikirannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan sosok tersebut. membuka matanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi... kau mengakui bahwa dirimu penguntit?''

Hening

.

.

.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK PAHAM JUGA BOCAH MESUM!"

dan sungguh, Yuki Haku ingin menjedukkan kepalanya saat ini

.

.

.

Haku mendengus. wajahnya tertekuk sebal sejak tadi. kepalanya lalu menoleh ke kiri, memandang tajam pada anak yang dari tadi terus membututinya di belakang. langkahnya berhenti, begitu pula dengan anak tersebut.

"Mengapa kau terus mengikutiku?!" Haku berkata dengan kesal

Naruto memandangnya heran. "Apa maksudmu? aku hanya berjalan menuju desa"

Haku tau itu, namun bukan itu maksud pertanyaannya. "Kau bisa cari jalan lain kan?! pokoknya yang tidak membuat kita berjalan beriringan!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat begitu membeciku. aku tidak mengerti aku salah apa"

Haku melenguh panjang. ia benar benar tidak mengerti, anak ini sebebal apa sih soal perempuan? "Lupakan! pokoknya jauh jauh saja dariku!" Haku mempercepat jalannya.

Naruto menatap punggung gadis itu yang kian menjauh. ia akhirnya kembali menyusul gadis itu dan kembali berjalan di belakangnya sekitar beberapa meter. "Hei..."

tidak ada jawaban

"Hei" Naruto kembali memanggil

"Hei" ia mengulang kembali

"HE-" "APA?!"

Naaruto terdiam sejenak. "sebenarnya... seberapa penting orang bernama Zabuza itu untukmu?"

langkah Haku berhenti. ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada anak bersurai pirang di belakangnya. "Kenapa tanya?"

"Aku... hanya tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa kau berambisi menjadi kuat karena untuk melindungi orang lain? itu aneh bagiku." Naruto mengusap dagunya, memikirkan hal seperti ini merupakan misteri yang sangat sulit dipecahkan. "Lagipula apa untungnya? dari segi mana pun aku melihat kau lah yang dirugikan. dan lagi, itu hanya akan menjadi penghalang untuk seorang Shinobi dalam menjalankan misinya. suatu hal kecil yang sangat berpengaruh. sebuah kata yang kutemukan dibuku yang disebut dengan... ikatan." Naruto mengucapakan kata terakhir dengan suara serak. matanya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

kali ini, Haku menoleh kebelakang. ia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat iris biru kristal itu terlihat meredup.

mata itu... tatapannya... anak itu sama dengannya

Haku segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya. direksinya lalu kembali pada Naruto. ''Kau tidak mengerti... Zabuza adalah tujuan hidupku." Haku menatap pada bulan bersinar di langit. "Jika bukan karena dia, aku saat ini 'bukanlah apa apa'. jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan mempunyai pegangan hidup."

alis Naruto naik. "Bahkan jika itu dimamfaatkan sekalipun?"

Haku tersenyum. "Bahkan jika itu harus."

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti..."

suara tawa halus keluar dari Haku. "Ah ya, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti." direksi Haku kembali pada orang disebelahnya. ia kembali tersenyum. hanya saja lebih pada... senyum simpati. "Tatapan matamu... kau sama denganku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Haku menggeleng lemah. "Bukan apa apa" ia kemudian kembali berjalan

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti. kau tadi marah marah, dan sekarang kau malah sebaliknya. apa tamu bulananmu tengah datang?"

GUBRAK

"Kau ini seberapa kurang ajar sih?! apa kau tidak tau apa apa saja yang tidak boleh dikatakan terhadap seorang wanita?!"

raut wajah Naruto menunjukan kebingungan. "Hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan?''

Haku memijit keningnya. "Apa kau selalu begini jika dengan teman perempuanmu? jika iya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa tahan terhadapmu"

Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan. "Mana mungkin aku bisa mempunyai teman dengan kehidupanku dulu"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa apa" Naruto segera menyahut dengan cepat dan datar. ia kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dari gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya tersebut.

"He-hei! Tunggu!" Haku berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya."walaupun kau telah mengatakannya, aku merasa tetap tidak begitu mengerti" ia terdiam sejenak, berusaha merangkai kata kata yang pas. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Sebuah ikatan... tujuan hidup... dan balas budi? Apa itu begitu penting?—maksudku, kau bisa saja kan sekarang berkhianat dengan Zabuza dan mencari kehidupan yang lebih tenang? Tanpa perlu khawatir akan kematian yang kapan saja dapat membunuhmu di dunia Shinobi"

Sejujurnya, Haku sedikit tersinggung akan kata kata anak ini. "Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Ini lebih dari sekedar balas budi" ia menundukkan kepalanya, menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. "Ia sudah bagaikan ayah untukku"

"..."

Tidak mendapati tanggapan apa apa dari lawan bicara di sampingnnya Haku menoleh pada Naruto. Ia sedikit tertegun melihat mata biru kristal itu bersinar tajam. Bukan menatapnya, namun menatap ke depan seolah menerawang. Haku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan anak ini, namun pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya.

Haku mempercepat langkahnya dari Naruto. Ia kemudian berbalik, memberikan senyum hangat pada anak bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia telah memutuskan satu hal...

"Jika kau masih belum mengerti, bagaimana kalau begini saja" Haku menaikkan lengan kanannya. Semua jari tangan terkepal, kecuali jari kelingking

"Apaan?"

Haku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Ia kemudian segera mengambil lengan Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Dua jari kelingkinng itu saling bertautan. "Janji jari kelingking tau!"

"Janji jari kelingking?"

Haku mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Yap! Janji jari kelingking." Ia dapat mendapati wajah kebingungan dari raut wajah anak itu. "Karena kau bilang tidak begitu mengerti apa itu ikatan, mari kita menjalaninnya!"

Alis Naruto terangkat. Ia pernah membaca kata seperti itu dibuku yang diberikan paman paman rambut putih waktu dulu. "Maksudmu.. seperti yang dilakukan sepasang lawan jenis di atas ranjang? Aku pernah membaca itu dibuku" tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas mengusap ngusap dagunya.

wajah Haku sedikit memerah. "Arghhhh! Bukan itu bocah bodoh! Maksudku ikatan pertemanan!"

Naruto tersentak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seseorang ingin menjadi temannya?

"Teman..." kata itu terucap pelan dari Naruto. Pandangannya melemah, dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum tipis muncul diwajahnya

"Ya, teman" Haku sedikit menggoyanngkan tangannya. Membuat tangan Naruto ikut bergoyang. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Naruto

.

"Mulai sekarang, kita adalah teman"

.

Chapter tiga; tomodachi berakhir

Hmm... ini Cuma perasaan saya atau banyak yang mengira Haru adalah pair Naruto?—saya lihat direview tiba tiba banyak yang ngeluh tentang tidak usahnya ada pairing.

Tenang, Haku bukan pairing Naruto. Ia perannya saya buat tidak lebih dari sekedar seorang teman, atau keluarga untuk Naruto. Mungkin akan ada slight romance –atau apalah namanya sedikit untuk mereka, tapi tetap saja Haku bukan pairng Naruto.

Dan mengenai pairing, banyak yang menentang hal ini. Apa memang sebaiknya gak usah aja? Sejujurnya sih, adanya pairing atau nggaknya gak begitu pengaruh juga ama jalan cerita. Jadi, tetap ada pairing apa nggak nih?

Tambahan: saya tetap tidak janji untuk mengabulkan. Karena seperti kata Sensei saya yang berinisial Kakarotomo –ia juga merupakan seorang Author— mengatakan; "Saya membuat fict Cuma untuk nuangin isi kepala saya"

Eluchidator, log out


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

**Oke, yang pertama saya katakan tentunya adalah maaf atas keterlambatan update. Tapi author lagi UTS, jadi gak bisa ngelanjutin ni fict. Sempat berpikir ngebuat papan pengumuman di chap empat, tap segera saya urungkan mengingat hal itu adalah pelanggaran di ffn. Bahwa: chap tanpa ada cerita di dalamnya adalah sebuah pelanggaran**

**Kedua, tentang alur. Banyak yang bingung akan hal ini. Namun hei! Saya tidak mungkin langsung ngebeberin segala hal di sini. Semua ada waktunya, jadi ikutin aja**

**Tentang balasan review. Jujur aja, gara gara internet positif, author saat ini makai sesuatu yang author download diinternet—entah apa itu namanya—sehingga membuat mozilla author berat. Jadi kalau balas review kadang jadi malas, makanya gak pernah ditanggepin. Sempat meringis kadang ada beberapa reader yang menyinggung hal itu dengan cara tidak langsung. Tapi sekarang author pakai cara yang lebih efektif, jadi saya—walau gak janji—akan membalas setiap review jika ada kesibukkan.**

**Keempat, tentang percakapan Kurama. Saya akan menggunakan tanda [ ] jikalau Kurama tengah berbicara dengan Naruto kalau lewat telepati. Kalau tidak, akan menggunakan tanda petik seperti biasa**

**Oke, maaf telah bertele-tele**

Chapter 4; tujuan?

Tangan itu memukul dinding di sampingnya hingga minimbulkan sedikit retakan. Suara geraman terdengar dari orang yang menyandang seven swordman dari Kiri tersebut. "Brengsek!"

Orang di sampingnya hanya diam. Wajahnya tak terbaca karena topeng yang tengah ia pakai. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini, Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza sama sekali tidak menjawab. Haku, yang mengerti akan hal ini, akhirnya menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

Sungguh, Zabuza tidak percaya akan hal ini. Seorang Gato terbunuh. Seluruh pengawalnya mati terbantai. Sama sekali tidak ada yang selamat. Dan dengan begini, sang pembunuh pun sama sekali tidak diketahui.

Zabuza mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat. Alisnya naik ketika melihat seekor burung elang yang datang menghampirinya.

Burung pembawa pesan

****Ghoul****

Naruto memandang langit biru di atasnya. Rasa segar dari air laut yang tengah merendam kakinya terasa menyejukkan. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang, menjadi penompa agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk ke belakang.

Matanya menerawang, memikirkan akan kejadian kemarin. Dimana seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya mendekatinya dan ingin menjadi temannya. Perasaan ini... perasaan ini sama saat Shikamaru ingin menjadi temannya.

**[Bodoh. dia hanya berusaha memanipulasimu. Dan perasaan yang kau rasakan itu tidak lebih dari pengharapan palsu yang masih ada dihatimu]**

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan akan apa yang dikatakan personalifikasi Kyuubi itu. 'pengharapan palsu ya? Kurasa tidak; aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dimatanya'

**[Naruto... kau hanya akan menyesal!]** suara Kurama terdengar mengancam.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika suara Kurama terdengar meninggi. Ia akhirnya mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya agar dapat masuk ke dalam Mindscape.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia kini tengah berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas. Bunga mawar ada di mana mana di tempat ini. Langit terkontaminasi akan warna putih.

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Kurama di tempat ini. ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika telah mendapati keberadaan Kurama tidak jauh dari sini. Gadis personalifikasi dari Kyuubi itu tengah meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dikarenakan posisi Kurama yang membelakanginya.

"Kurama?"

"Ya?" Kurama menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

Hening untuk sejenak

"Kau kenapa? Apa... apa aku ada salah denganmu?"

Naruto dapat mendengar suara gertakan gigi kurama terdengar nyaring. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Iris ruby itu menatap tajam. "Salah apa katamu?! Tidak kah kau sadar akan apa yang akan kau jalani?!"

"Aku tidak me-" "Dan jangan coba coba katakan kata itu!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mengeluarkan kata kata bagai bisikan. "Memang apa salahnya? Aku... hanya ingin sedikit berharap"

Kurama mendengus. Kedua tangannya bersidekap. Matanya kian menajam. "Apa kau lupa dengan tujuanmu?"

"Aku... aku tidak tau." Ia memalingkan wajahnya. pandangan matanya melemah.  
>"Pikiranku kacau. Lagipula, sejak awal, memang apa tujuanku? Mengapa aku hidup? Ke mana aku harus melangkah? Aku selalu ingin mempertanyakan hal itu. aku seperti berada di tempat sangat gelap jika memikirkannya. gelap... aku tak dapat mendengar suara apapun... aku tak bisa melihat apapun... di mana aku? Ke mana aku harus melangkah? Arah mana yang harus ku tempuh?"<p>

Kurama mendesis. "Bukankah sudah jelas keinginanmu adalah menghancurkan mereka? membuat mereka menderita dan menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu."

"..."

"Pikirkan itu, Naruto" Kurama berjalan ke belakang Naruto, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia selanjutnya membisikkan kata kata pada telinga anak itu. "Mereka telah mengabaikanmu... tidakkah kau seharusnya sedikit memberi mereka pelajaran?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tidak memberi tanggapan apapun pada personalifikasi Kyuubi tersebut.

Bibir Kurama makin mendekat dari telinga Naruto. Terus membisikkan tiap kata untuk memberi bujukan. "Kita beri mereka rasa sakit. Kita buat mereka sengsara"

"Cukup... Kurama" Naruto berucap pelan

"Kita akan hancurkan Konoha. Kita bunuh mereka semua"

"Kurama..."

"Lalu selanjutnya ki-" "KURAMA!"

Kurama menggertakkan giginya. Ia mendorong Naruto menjauh. Membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong ke depan. "MEMANG BAGIAN MANA SALAHKU?! APA KAU HANYA INGIN DIAM SAJA?!"

Naruto yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya, memberikan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Kurama. "Bukan begitu, kurama... aku hanya... a-aku..."

"AKU APA?! Kau selalu saja begitu! Kau naif, sama seperti dulu! Dan tidak pernah berubah!"

"Kura-"

"Kau selalu membiarkan mereka menghinamu. Kau tak pernah melawan saat warga menghajarmu. Kau selalu mengatakan lebih baik mereka menuangkan kebencian mereka padamu dari pada adikmu. Memangnya kau ini apa?! Pahlawan?!" kurama terengah rengah. Mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada dalam hatinya selama ini. Sudah cukup ia menahannya. "Tapi apa balasan yang kau dapat?! Adikmu membencimu. Kau diperlakukan bagai babu olehnya. Kau sudah layaknya anjing. Tidak... KAU BAHKAN BURUK DAR-"

"**KURAMA!**"

Kurama tidak melanjutkan kata katanya lagi. Mata biru itu kini telah bersinar tajam dan penuh akan gelimang besi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Pantaskah kau berkata seperti itu sementara kau juga melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda!" Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam. Pandangan matanya kembali melemah. "Aku tau Kurama... aku tau... aku telah menyadarinya sejak lama." Naruto memberikan senyum getir. "Kebebasan. Bukankah itu selama ini yang kau inginkan? Tidak berada di dalam kurungan maupun terjerat di dekatku?"

"..."

"Aku dulu telah berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan membebaskanmu. Bahkan hingga kini, janji itu masih kupegang. Namun kumohon... beri aku waktu. aku butuh waktu menenangkan pikiranku. "

Kurama tidak menjawab. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto. "Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Untuk saat ini, hingga seterusnya." Ia mengucapkannya dengan datar.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi. Hanya memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi kembali ke dunia nyata.

Membuka matanya, ia kembali memandang pada cakrawala di atasnya. Sebenarnya ia agak merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Kurama tadi. Ia sedikit berlebihan. Tidak memikirkan perasaan dari personalifikasi Kyuubi itu. namun... ia juga ingin Kurama tau, akan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin Kurama tidak bertindak egois dan hanya ingin apa yang gadis itu inginkan dipenuhi olehnya. Walau apa yang dikehendaki Kurama itu adalah kebahagian untuknya, tapi pada faktanya gadis itu hanya melihat dari sisi pandangnya, tanpa mau mengerti perasaannya.

Kurama sayang dirinya. Itu poin pentingnya.

Bukan sayang sebagai seseorang yang berbeda gender –walau ia masih belum begitu mengerti akan hal ini—namun lebih pada sayang kepada seorang adik. Walau Naruto dapat lihat bahwa Kurama sepertinya selalu menyangkal hal tersebut, namun ia tau, jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam dari Bijuu terkuat itu dirinya merupakan sosok yang berharga untuknya

...atau mungkin ia terlalu berharap

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusir pikirannya. Yang terbaik sekarang, membiarkan Kurama menenangkan pikirannya dan memikirkan apa yang ia katakan.

Dan, sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya…

Naruto hampir saja memutar tangan orang yang menenempelkan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya. Ia segera melepaskan ketika menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Aww.." Haku memegangi tangan kanannya yang sedikit sakit

"Ma-maaf" wajah Naruto langsung merasa bersalah. Ia meneguk ludah mengingat apa yang hampir ia lakukan 'Untung saja... untung saja belum sempat kupatahkan'

"Tidak apa apa" Haku memberikan senyum. Dapat Naruto rasakan rasa shok yang diterima gadis itu belumlah sembuh total.

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Ia hampir saja menyakiti seseorang yang dapat ia panggil 'teman'. Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan diotak Naruto. Apakah ia benar benar pantas menjadi teman dari gadis ini? Apa tidak apa apa? mungkin saja gadis ini hanya akan tersakiti, bukan? ditambah lagi ia merupakan predator dari makhluk jenisnya. Apakah tidak apa apa seorang manusia berteman dengan... monster?

...lamunannya terhenti ketika merasakan tangan putih menggenggam tangan kirinya. Sebuah senyum dapat ia lihat diwajah cantik itu. "Aku tidak apa apa. jangan menyalahkan drimu,oke? Kau juga membuatku juga jadi merasa bersalah"

Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk dengan tidak yakin

"ah, ya!" Haku mengambil kaleng yang tidak jauh dari mereka berada. Kaleng minuman dingin yang sempat ia tempelkan pada pipi anak bersurai pirang tadi yang jatuh karena tindakannya yang diluar perkiraan Haku. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. "Minumlah"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Menatap kaleng itu, lalu ke wajah gadis itu. ia melakukan hal itu hingga tiga kali dan akhirnya mengambil minuman dingin itu ragu ragu. Membuka tutupnya, Naruto sempat mengendus ngendusnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar benar meminumnya.

Haku sempat menaikkan alisnya, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak ini. 'Bahkan ia masih mencurigaiku. Terlalu paranoid? Atau... memang telah dididik agar tidak mempercayai siapapun?—namun tadi dia seperti cemas memikirkan sesuatu'

"Enak bukan? Aku paling suka meminum itu waktu pagi pagi begini" suara tawa halus keluar darinya. "Walau Zabuza-sama bilang aku seperti bapa bapa karena meminum itu; ditambah lagi diwaktu pagi"

Naruto tidak menjawab, atau pun mendengarkan apa yang dikatakann Haku. Ia justru segera meminum minuman kaleng itu sampai habis. Ia benar benar tidak percaya ini, bukannya makhluk jenis sepertinya tidak dapat memakan atau meminum apa yang dikonsomsi manusia. Lalu ini apa?!

"K-katakan padaku... minuman apa ini?"

Haku mengernyitkan keningnya. Entah kenapa nada suara anak ini terdengar mencurigakan baginya. "...Kopi. memang kenapa?"

"Tidak... tidak ada apa apa" wajah itu kembali datar seperti semula. Walau begitu, tangan kanannya tengah mengusap ngusap dagunya.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang bicara

"He-hei" Haku yang merasa suasana yang mulai terasa aneh memulai duluan

"Ya?"

"Aku baru ingat, kita belum tau nama satu sama lain. Rasanya aneh harus memanggilmu terus dengan 'kau', atau 'bocah mesum' terus"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Mengingat ngingat apa yang dikatakan gadis ini. Dalam ingatannya, memangnya gadis ini pernah memanggilnya dengan bocah mesum ya?—Kurama di dalam Mindscape hanya dapat mendengus dan mengucapkan beberapa sumpah serapah

"Naruto..." Haku dapat melihat anak itu terlihat seperti menimbang nimbang sesuatu. "hanya itu. tidak lebih"

'Tidak ada marga?' Haku menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak baik rasanya terlalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain. Lagipula, Pada faktanya ia juga menyembunyikan marganya. "Namaku Haku. Dan sama sepertimu, hanya itu saja"

"Haku..." Naruto mengucapkan nama gadis itu untuk pertama kali. "Haku… Haku… nama yang mempunyai banyak makna. Yang pertama dan kuingat, memliki arti 'putih'; warna yang tidak ternoda oleh warna lain. tetapi seingatku juga dapat dijabarkan sebagai 'iki wo haku you ni utaitsuzuketai' yang berarti terus bernyanyi bagaikan bernafas. Sebuah nama yang memiliki arti yang dalam." ia tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. "Nama yang bagus"

"Tak kusangka, pengetahuanmu luas ya" ucapnya. Ia nampak kagum pada anak yang berada di sampingnya, yang sekarang ia ketahui bernama Naruto

"Dulu hampir setiap jam aku habiskan untuk membaca buku" jeda. "Lupakan soal itu. kau tidak datang kemari untuk berbincang-bincangkan. Ada apa? apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Haku nampak kaget. Bagaimana anak ini tau? "Emm" ia hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"sebelum itu, apakah kau tau siapa Zabuza-sama?" Haku justru balik bertanya

Naruto mencoba mengingat ngingat dari sekian ratusan buku yang telah ia baca dan tersimpan didalam otaknya. "Momochi Zabuza. setan dari Kirigakure. Salah satu seven swordman dari kiri. Pemegang pedang kubikiri hocho. Dan kini telah menjadi Nuke-nin"

Haku mengangguk. "Zabuza-sama tengah mendapat pekerjaan untuk melindungi seseorang yang bernama Gato. Namun, malam tadi kami mendapat informasi dari salah satu anak buahnya kalau Gato telah mati. Dia juga tidak tau detailnya; yang ia tau ketika sesampainya diMansion Gato, yang ia temui hanya sekumpulan mayat. Dan jasad Gato yang telah tidak memiliki kepala"

"..."

Haku berhenti, untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. "Dan di sinilah masalahnya..." Mimic wajahnya nampak bersalah. "Aku... aku akan kembali ke Kiri."

Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia baru saja mendapat teman, dan sekarang ia akan kehilangan kembali?! Apakah memang sesuatu yang salah jika ia mengharapkan seseorang agar tidak kesepian? Mengapa takdir begitu tidak adil?!

Merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari Naruto, Haku berusaha menenangkannya sebelum ia salah paham. "Na-Naru-"

"kenapa..." Naruto mendesis. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin menjadi temanku? Bukankah kau ingin mengajariku tentang apa itu ikatan? Lalu mengapa kau pergi?!" nada suaranya naik tiap oktaf. "Kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya... tidak lebih dari kebohongan belaka"

"He-hei, dengarkan aku du-"

"Memberikan harapan palsu dan sebuah janji. Pada akhi-"

BLETAK

"A-aww"

"Dengerin dulu apa yang ingin kukatakan bodoh! Jangan langsung menyela!" Haku menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Naruto terlihat lebih tenang. "aku ingin kau ikut bersama kami ke Kiri. Lagipula kau tidak tau harus kemana kan?"

Naruto tersentak. Diam cukup lama untuk memikirkan perkataan Haku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan. Setelah itu, mungkin aku akan ke Kiri, atau mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" Naruto menunduk. Tidak berani melakukan kontak mata. Ia pikir Haku berbohong tentang perkataannya malam tadi. Namun, jika itu yang diinginkan gadis ini... ia masih dapat belum memutuskan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan terlebih dahulu.

...dan itu akan menjadi penentu apakah ia akan menjadi hitam, putih, atau justru abu abu

"Begitu ya?"

Suasana mulai canggung

"Ba-baiklah!" Haku berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menatap ke bawah pada Naruto dan tersenyum. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak dapat memaksamu. Namun, aku akan menunggu... berapa lamapun itu."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

Haku memiringkan kepalanya. "Intuisi seorang wanita mungkin?"

"..."

Haku kembali tersenyum. Mulai berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Naruto. "Aku akan menunggumu!"

Naruto menatap pada punggung gadis itu yang semakin lama menjauh. Ia kemudian berdiri. Hari ini ia juga harus pergi ke Tanju untuk mengambil uang dan sesuatu yang berharga di sana.

Dan terpenting, memastikan sesuatu

****Ghoul****

Tanju. Naruto tidak menyangka perjalanan ke desa ini akan memakan waktu lima hari. Berjalan jauh dan menaikki perahu melewati lautan. Mengingat awal tempat ia berangkat, dan tempat yang ia tuju… Naruto berpikir seharusnya ia tidak perlu terkejut. Mengingat Tanju berada dikawasan Kaminari No Kuni.

Awal ia masuk desa ini sudah sangat jelas; desa ini berada dibawah pengawasan yang ketat. Sebagai tempat penyimpanan bagi orang kaya dan bangsawan, desa ini berada dalam pengawasan Kumogakure langsung. Dapat terlihat beberapa Ninja terlihat berpatrol di mana-mana. Walau mereka memakai baju biasa, dan bukannya Ninja, dari postur tubuh mereka Naruto sudah tau mereka bukan lawan yang sembarangan. Mungkin, rumor yang ia pernah dengar benar; Kumogakure adalah desa yang paling berambisi membuat Ninja-Ninja kuat.

Dan ngomong ngomong, ia tidak dapat membayangkan berapa konpensasi yang didapat desa Kumo karena menjaga barang barang berharga para manusia yang menyimpan uangnya di sini.

…Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya karena memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu

Berjalan memasuki sebuah bank, Naruto membuka pintu di depannya. Ia kemudian menuju seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum padanya di depan sana. Sepertinya dia resepsionisnya.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu adik kecil?" wanita itu bertanya. Senyumnya kian melebar, hingga membuat matanya terlihat menyipit. membuat sebuah aura tersendiri pada wanita itu. Naruto sempat merasakan ia sesak nafas beberapa detik. Sepertinya wanita itu sempat menaikkan killing intensnya walau hanya sebentar. Atau… entahlah. Naruto bukan manusia pengguna chakra. Ia tidak tau.

"aku ingin mengambil uang tuanku—seluruh uang tuanku, lebih tepatnya"

"sandi?" wanita itu bertanya kembali

"45902"

"Atas nama?"

"Gato"

"…Biar ku lihat dulu." Wanita itu kemudian seperti mencari cari sesuatu disebuah lemari kecil yang berada di belakangnya. Di dalamnya, terdapat puluhan lembar arsip. "Hm… hm… 45902. Ah, ini dia" wanita itu berbalik kembali. Membolak balik sebuah arsip berwarna biru. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya lagi. Terlihat mengintimidasi. "Maaf. Tapi orang yang terakhir kali menggunakan sandi ini dia… berbeda"

"aku tau itu" Naruto menjawab dengan datar. "tuanku saat ini tengah sibuk mengurus bisnisnya. Jadi ia tidak dapat datang kemari"

"namun, walaupun begitu, perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Dan tuanmu telah menyepakati hal itu. Ia lah yang harus datang kemari"

Naruto dapat merasakan kembali bahwa ia sesak nafas. Namun itu segera menghilang ketika ia menaikkan kekuatannya. Hidungnya mengendus ngendus, merasakan beberapa orang kini telah mengepungnya dari berbagai arah. Atap, dan di bawah papan yang saat ini ia tapaki.

"Anda benar. Namun tidakkah itu juga melanggar perjanjian? Bahwa: setiap orang yang harus mengambil uang di sini harus memiliki sandi. Dan sandi saya benar. Tidakkah itu cukup? Tuan saya tidak mungkin datang kemari sementara ia tengah sibuk."

Wanita itu diam cukup lama. Kembali mengobservasi bocah yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat ekspresi… ia tidak menemukan apapun, wajah anak ini datar bagaikan papan. Melihat dari deru nafasnya… terlihat stabil, tidak ada tanda tanda cemas sama sekali. Dan gerak tubuh… tidak menunjukkan apapun. Dalam benaknya, mungkin saja anak ini berbohong, atau mungkin saja tidak. Ia pernah dengar memang ada cara agar tidak dapat menggunakan emosi apapun, atau lebih buruk, menghilangkan emosi itu sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya merinding, mengingat perang dunia Ninja dua dan tiga ada divisi disalah satu desa ninja besar yang merupakan desa saingan desanya menerapkan hal tersebut.

"Namun walau begitu, itu masih belum cukup—" wanita itu menghentikan kata katanya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya berkumis yang tengah menggeleng padanya.

"Berikan uangnya"

"T-tapi, pak…"

"Ini perintah. Ia sama sekali tidak salah sandi, dan tidak melanggar peraturan sama sekali"

"…Tapi walau begitu, bukankah seharusnya orang yang menyimpan uangnya di sinilah yang seharusnya kemari?"

"Ya. Aku tak mengelak soal itu. Tapi baru baru ini Raikage-sama juga ingin merubah peraturan itu. Banyak para saudagar kaya dan bangsawan yang mengeluhkan hal tersebut. Kurasa bukan masalah jika diterapkan lebih awal"

"Baiklah" wanita itu mengangguk. Dan kemudian menghadap pada Naruto lagi. "Jadi berapa banyak uang yang ingin kau ambil?"

.

.

"Semua uang yang tuanku simpan di sini"

.

.

Naruto keluar dari bank itu berada, membawa bertumpuk tumpuk emas yang ia buat ke dalam gerobak untuk membantunya membawa uang yang sangat banyak itu apabila ditukar keuang. Walau begitu, orang sekelilingnya terlihat cuek walau seorang anak kecil tengah membawa begitu banyak emas. Hal seperti itu telah biasa di Tanju…

Pria berkumis yanng memiliki rambut mulai keputihan itu tadi hanya bisa tersenyum ketika merasakan anak bersurai pirang tadi telah menjauh dari bank tempatnya bekerja. Kakinya kemudian berjalan, menuju mesin kopi, dan membuat segelas kopi untuk dinikmati. mata itu lalu terpejam, menikmati sensani kopi dingin yang masuk ketenggorokannya.

Dan ketika terbuka, mata itu telah menjadi merah. "Kurasa… sedikit membantu Ghoul muda tidak ada salahnya. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera mencari penggantiku. Hidup begitu membosankan dan monoton"

Dan pria paruh baya berkumis itu kembali menikmati segelas kopinya

.

.

.

"**Saat itu aku tengah berada disebuah gunung yang tidak jauh dari Tanju. Gunung ini terkenal berbahaya karena banyak orang hilang ketika mendaki gunung ini. Baik orang biasa, maupun Ninja. Raikage ketiga pernah mengirimkan beberapa Anbu untuk melakukan investigasi pada gunung itu. Namun mereka tidak pernah kembali. Pada akhirnya, desa ini dilarang keras bagi siapapun yang ingin memasukinya.**

**karena penasaran, aku mencoba mendaki gunung tersebut. Beberapa makhluk aneh menyerangku, namun dapat segera kukalahkan. Terus berjalan jauh hingga hampir mencapai puncak, aku menemukan sebuah kuil di atas sana. Aku bertemu dengan Ghoul lain selain aku. Yah… ini bukan pertama kali. Namun satu abad hidupku, aku telah bertemu beberapa Ghoul lainnya. Namun, Ghoul yang satu ini berbeda. Ia mengetahui segala hal tentang ras Ghoul. Terlebih lagi ia dapat membaca takdir, dan bencana. Berbeda denganku yang tidak lebih manusia yang telah dirubah. Dengan kata lain… ia Ghoul murni"**

**dokumen no 361**

Naruto menutup kembali kertas itu. Melipatnya kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong. Ia tidak akan menyangka akan ada makhluk jenis sepertinya selain ia. Kertas ini ia temukan di kastil yang dulu pernah memenjarakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ini sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menaikki lereng gunung ini. Hutan benar benar lebat di sini, tidak salah jika beberapa penduduk mengatakan gunung ini berbahaya karena penuh hewan buas. Tapi tentu tidak mungkinkan seorang Ninja kalah hanya karena binatang kan? Terlebih lagi mereka adalah Anbu.

Grrrr

Suara itu dapat terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Beberapa mata yang merah yang terlihat bersinar dapat ia lihat di beberapa tempat. Mengepungnya dari segala arah.

Dari baju lengan panjang Naruto, perlahan muncul senbon yang memang ia sembunyikan di sana. Jari jarinya langsung saja mengapit tiga senbon itu. Walau begitu, ia masih berjalan dengan santai seolah olah tidak ada apa apa.

Dan setelah cukup lama, tangan itu akhirnya melempar tiga senbon itu menuju sebuah batang pohon. Karena saking kuatnya lemparan Naruto, batang pohon itu berhasil ditembus, dan akhirnya menancap pada hewan yang bersembunyi di belakang sana.

Ia kini dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk hewan itu. Memiliki tubuh seperti citah, dengan kepala yang mirip rajawali. Tubuhnya berwarna hitam legam, dengan aura hitam yang menguar. Dan dari bentuk tulang tubuh hewan itu, Naruto tau tubuhnya sangat keras.

Beberapa dari mereka langsung saja keluar dan menyerangnya dari tiga arah. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha mencakar Naruto. Walau sedikit kesusahan karena kecepatan hewan ini hampir menyamainya, ia akhirnya dapat menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Pukulannya yang menyamai Tsunade langsung saja memukul pada hewan itu, membuatnya terpental. Naruto sempat meringis merasakan betapa kerasnya kulit—atau mungkin tulang—dari hewan itu.

Naruto melompat dengan cepat ketika hewan satunya hampir menggigit kakinya. Selama diudara, ia mengambil beberapa senbon dari kantong baju dan melamparkan pada hewan yang memiliki jarak beberapa meter darinya yang tengah memanjat sebuah pohon. Membuat hewan itu jatuh karena senbon itu mengenai kaki. Ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi, anak bersurai pirang itu langsung melancarkan sebuah pukulan pada hewan aneh yang berusaha menggigit kakinya tadi

Duakkkh

Hewan itu tertekan ketanah. Tanah itu retak dan membuat sebuah retakan laba laba.

Naruto melompat menjauh dari dari sana. Melakukan sebuah gerakan memutar dan langsung melakukan gerakan tendangan roundhouse kick pada hewan lain yang menerjang padanya. Hewan itu terputar diudara sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

Beberapa hewan lain muncul dari balik pohon maupun semak semak. Dan hewan yang sempat ia hajar tadi pun bangkit kembali.

"Sebuah pukulan dan benda tajam sepertinya tidak dapat melumpuhkan kalian ya?" Naruto menatap pada hewan aneh yang menaiki pohon tadi. Tidak ada senbon sama sekali menancap dikakinya. Mungkin, hewan itu tadi jatuh hanya karena gelombang kejut akibat lemparannya yang kuat. "Jadi ini alasan mengapa seorang Anbu bahkan tidak mengalahkan hewan ini. Namun…"

Dua ekor kagune muncul dibalik punggungnya. Dua ekor itu kemudian seperti menyatu, dan lalu membengkak, dan kian membengkak.

…sebelum akhirnya pecah dan berjatuhan bagaikan hujan

***Ghoul***

Naruto terus menapaki tangga yang telah banyak rusak di sana sini. Ia tidak tau berapa lama ia berjalan menaikki tangga, namun yang jelas mungkin cukup lama hingga membuatnya sempat menguap. Ketika sebuah torii nampak kelihatan dipandangan mata, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul dikepalanya ketika melihat beberapa hewan aneh yang menyerangnya tadi nampak ada dibeberapa tempat disekitar kuil ini. Dan mereka tengah… tidur.

Otak Naruto langsung bekerja dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan

Dengan sebuah kontrol batin, satu ekor kagune muncul dibelakang punggung Naruto. Melambai lambai pelan ke sana ke mari. Ujung dari ekor kagune itu membesar seukuran bola sepak, dan ada duri si sekelilingnya. Dan akhirnya, ekor itu melesat begitu cepat dan menghancurkan pintu kuil yang memang sudah terlihat lapuk. Asap akibat debu langsung saja memenuhi jarak pandang karena kuil itu yang memang sepertinya tidak pernah dirawat.

Groooo!

Duakkhhh

Naruto menghilang dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sebuah bayang hitam ditempat awalnya tadi ia berada. Ia langsung saja muncul di belakang hewan aneh yang menyerangnya mendadak dari asap tadi. Kagune langsung saja menyerang kedua hewan itu.

Grrr

Dua hewan itu menggeram, berusaha bangun tapi akhirnya terjatuh kembali. Mereka akhirnya diam ketika mendengar tawa ramah dari tuan mereka.

"Aaa, siapa sangka aku akan mendapat seorang tamu setelah sekian lama"

Direksi Naruto kembali ke dalam kuil. Di sana, duduk seorang pak tua botak dengan pakaian kimono. Kalau dilihat, sepertinya orang ini adalah biksu.

Naruto menghilangkan kagunenya ketika merasakan tubuhnya serasa ditekan ketanah. Wajahnya datar, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Namun walau begitu, ia kini tengah berusaha meningkatkan intensitas kekuatannya agar efek dari KI orang dihadapannya ini tidak berasa lagi. Ia mengurungkan dirinya untuk menghajar orang itu. Melawannya hanya akan menjadi masalah. Walau bagaimanapun, orang dihadapannya ini jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang jauh dari Naruto. Melawannya sama saja mati. Dan Naruto tau di mana batasannya.

"Walau aku senang dikunjungi, tidak seharusnya kau menghancurkan pintu kuilku kan?"

Naruto kembali merasakan sebuah tekanan menekannya ketanah. Bahkan kini, ia terasa sulit bernafas

"ah, sudahlah. Lagipula orang yang terakhir kali ke sini jauh lebih tidak sopan" pak tua itu tersenyum. KI yang ia keluarkan perlahan tidak lagi dirasakan oleh Naruto.. "Duduklah, anak muda. Bukankah kau ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

"?!"

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku hanya menebak karena orang yang terakhir kali ke mari menanyakan sesuatu"

Walau terlihat tidak yakin, dan masih memasang posisi siaga, Naruto akhirnya duduk beberapa meter dari biksu itu

"Oh sebelum itu, aku ingin memastikan; kau bukann Ghoul murni kan?"

Naruto mengangguk

Biksu itu tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui? tentang ras kami?—mungkin harus aku menyebutnya ras kita? Ah, aku mulai pikun" biksu itu kemudian tertawa renyah

Naruto tidak menjawab cukup lama. "Makanan dan minuman apa saja yang dapat dimakan Ghoul?—aku merasa tidak kenapa napa ketika meminum kopi"

"Hanya kopi. Tidak ada yang lain." Jeda "Ada yang lain?"

"Tentang takdirku"

Senyum ramah yang berada pada biksu itu menghilang. hanya garis datar yang tak menunjukkan apapun. "Dari mana kau tau hal itu nak?" Naruto dapat merasakan kembali rasa sesak tadi. "Seingatku aku hanya memberitahu hal itu pada Kazuto. Atau jangan jangan… kau?!" Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika biksu itu terlihat terkejut. "Jadi begitu… Kazuto telah mati"

"Kazuto?"

Biksu itu mengangguk. "Ia adalah orang yang membuatmu menjadi seperti… ini."

"Oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut anak bersurai pirang itu

Biksu itu nampak bingung. Ini kedua kalinya ketika melihat seorang manusia yang telah dirubah terlihat sangat cuek. Memangnya dia tidak apa apa memakan daging manusia? Atau memikirkan jika keluarganya sampai tau? Ia bahkan kini pantas disebut monster. Tapi biksu itu ingat ingat kembali siapa yang memberikan kekuatan rasnya pada anak itu rasanya tidak mengherankan. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan; 'Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'

"Kau benar benar mirip Kazuto, nak" biksu itu tertawa kembali. Perasaan sesak tadipun juga telah menghilang dari Naruto. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Kazuto. Dia itu dulu juga—"

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar cerita orang lain" Naruto memotong dengan cepat. Itu bukan hal yang penting baginya, jadi ia tidak perlu mengetahui orang bernama Kazuto itu.

"Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia mempunyai kisah hidup yang menarik."

"Tidak" Naruto menjawab dengan intonasi datar. ia paling suka dengan orang sok akrab. Sangat berbeda dengan adiknya yang paling suka cepat akrab dengan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" biksu itu menghela nafas. Merasa sedikit kesal pada anak di hadapannya. "Karena kau adalah orang yanng diberi Kazuto kepercayaan… maka kau akan menjadi pengecualian kali ini. Aku akan mengatakan takdir macam apa yang akan kau jalani" biksu itu memberikan komando untuk Naruto mendekat menggunakan tangan kanannya. Naruto hanya menurut. "Kemarikan tangan kananmu." Naruto menurut dengan ragu ragu. Telapak tangannya digenggam oleh biksu itu. "Engkau menarik, nak. Kau adalah sedikit dari banyaknya manusia yang memiliki takdir seperti ini. Jalanmu akan terus terombang rambing. Kau terus kehilangan arah; Tak tau harus ke mana. Kau akan terus diberi sebuah pilihan besar di mana itu mungkin akan merubah segalanya. Menjadi penghancur, atau justru penyelamat. Hidupmu tidak akanlah mudah. Ketika engkau menemukan setitik kasih sayang, maka dengan cepat hal itu akan direnggut kembali. Jalan penuh darah… penghianatan… memaafkan atau balas dendam… dan kemudian engkau akan mati dengan tragis"

.

.

"Begitu… ya"

Biksu itu memberikan tatapan simpati. Ia kemudian kembali membaca takdir anak ini. Berharap ada secercah harapan untuk merubah takdir yang begitu menyakitkan itu. "Namun, aku dapat melihat hal lain daripada harus melihat takdirmu itu"

"?"

"Matamu, nak. Aku dapat melihat sebuah harapan dimatamu. Ambisi yang kuat, pantang menyerah, dan walau aku yakin kau akan menolaknya, namun kau adalah anak yang baik hati… walaupun hal itu tengah tertutup oleh hati tergelapmu" biksu itu tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau dapat menemukan apa yang kau cari. Takdir kadang berubah sesuai keingingan ora—Ghoul itu sendiri. Tergantung apakah ia akan menyerah, atau terus bangkit walaupun seluruh tubuhnya telah remuk."

"…"

"Keluarga, teman, dan cinta. Tiga hal itu akan merubah seluruh hidupmu, nak. Tinggal engkaulah yang memilih bagaimana jalan hidupmu nantinya. Itulah baru seorang laki laki sejati"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun. Terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sepertinya telah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan ya" biksu itu ikut tersenyum, "Apapun itu, kuharap itu membuatmu bahagia. Jika ada masalah datanglah kemari" biksu itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. "Ini merupakan senjata milik Kazuto. Ambillah, mulai sekarang ini menjadi milikmu. Senjata ini disebut Artemis"

Senjata itu terbuat dari besi. Memiliki bentuk yang unik, dengan beberapa bulatan merah menghiasinya. Sepertinya sebuah senjata jarak jauh jika dilihat ada seperti bentuk lontaran yang biasanya ada pada panah (lihat aja Artemis dari DMC).

Naruto mengambil senjata itu. Berjalan keluar dari kuil, ia menatap pada langit malam di atasnya. Bersuara bagai bisikan yang kemudian dibawa oleh angin

"Kirigakure. Kuharap aku menemukan apa yang kucari di sana"

Dan dengan hembusan angin ini, ia akan terus melangkah mengikuti kata hati. Membawanya menuju apa yang coba ia cari.

Dan berakhir. Chap 4 dari TOG berakhir.

Hm… hm… sebenarnya chap ini sangat memungkinkan untuk saya menceritakan sejarah Ghoul versi difict ini. Namun, saya merasa tidak ada gunanya membocorkan hal itu saat ini, akhirnya saya membuat keputusan untuk menceritakan itu dilain chap aja (dan masih jauh).

Dan oh, walau ini sedikit terlambat, tapi saya mengucapkan selamat buat om masashi karena telah menamatkan manganya yang luar biasa :D ada perasaan senang dan sedih sih, pada akhirnya anime yang selalu saya tonton waktu lagi ingusan tamat.

Naruto dan Hinata nikah? Mungkin kalau dulu saya akan sangat senang, mengingat saya dulu fans NaruHina. Tapi saya sekarang biasa biasa aja, toh saya udah ngeduga hal ini dari dulu. Ah, ya, hinata tambah cantik ya? *nijikon kambuh lagi

Sasuke nikah ama Sakura. Yang ini saya yang rada gak nyangka. Akhirnya sang pangeran es luluh juga terhadap seorang perempuan. Dan ehem, Cuma perasaan saya atau dada sakura rada… rada… yah~ gitu lah *sifat mesum author kambuh lagi

Anak NaruHina dan SasuSaku namanya Bolt ama Salada?! Saya nggak ngerti dengan penamaan om Masashi -_- cari nama yang keren dikit napa, bukannya nama makanan

"Dunia Shinobi terlalu damai" gw setuju banget dengan apa yang dikatakan Ten Ten. Gw malah sekarang bertanya tanya apa kerjaan para Shinobi setelah dunia damai :V bayangin aja, Shinobi itu kan tugasnya ngebunuh. Lha? Kalau nggak ada orang jahat lagi buat apa ada Shinobi? Misteri… misteri…

Oke, cukup. Banyak yang author ungkapin tapi… ah, sudahlah. Mari kita tutup fict dengan melambaikan tangan :D *lebay

Eluchidator, log out


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya**

Chapter 5; sebuah kebenaran yang terungkap

Untuk kesekian kalinya lembar kertas kerja itu distempel lagi oleh pria bersurai pirang itu. Hatinya mengutuk pada lembar kertas yang serasa tidak pernah habis ini.

Dan kemudian, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tangannya mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh di atas meja kerja. Meminumnya, dan memandang pada desanya lewat jendela. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak konsen untuk bekerja dan menghadapi tumpukan kertas saat ini, ada sesuatu hal yang terus ia pikirkan sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari masalahnya itu.

"Yo, Minato"

Ia tersentak. Deari kepulan asap Shushin itu kemudian muncul seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Sensei…" suara bernada rendah itu keluar

Jiraiya masuk lewat jendela. Memandang khawatir pada muridnya. "Kau kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi sewaktu aku pergi"

Minato mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kerja. Tangannya memijjit kening. "Ini tentang Naruko"

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? apa ia memaksamu untuk mencari Naruto lagi?" Jiraiya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Mengingat akan anak dari muridnya ini yang sangat keras kepala. Ia juga beberapa hari ini tengah sibuk berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Bukan… bukan itu." Minato menggeleng. Dan Jiraiya tau, dari tatapan itu ini adalah masalah serius.

"Ceritakan"

"Ini bermula ketika tim 7—tim Naruko berada—mendapat misi ke Nami untuk mengawal seseorang. Namun, misi yang seharusnya menjadi tingkat C itu justru berubah menjadi A" Minato menarik nafas sejenak. "Lawan mereka adalah Gato—salah satu orang terkaya di Genso no Kuni ini. Ketika pembangunan jembatan hampir selesai, para anak buah Gato yang terdiri dari samurai dan bandit yang berjumlah puluhan muncul. Dan, dari laporan Kakashi mereka datang atas kehendak mereka sendiri, karena kata para bandit itu bilang Gato telah mati"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalau Cuma bandit dan samurai kurasa dengan adanya Kakashi mereka baik baik saja" Jiraiya bertanya dengan heran

Minato, sekali lagi mengangguk. "Itu benar. Namun sayangnya mereka menggunakan cara yang licik sehingga membuat tim 7 kesusahan. Pada akhirnya, salah satu warga yang merupakan cucu dari orang yang tim 7 kawal terluka. Naruko lepas kendali dan mengeluarkan kekuatan Kyuubi, tapi masih dalam batas yang tidak berbahaya mengingat fuin apa yang kugunakan."

Diamnya Jiraiya menandakan Minato untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Untuk sekedar berjaga jaga, aku mengecek fuin yang ada diperut Naruko. Dan yang jadi masalahnya itu…" kata kata pria bersurai pirang itu menggantung

"Katakan, Minato!" Jiraiya terlihat agak kesal

Minato menghela nafas. Menatap Jiraiya dengan serius. "Dan yang menjadi masalanya ialah…"

"…Kurungan itu kosong"

***Ghoul***

Kirigakure. Desa ini benar benar berbeda dengan Konoha. Penuh kabut, dan membatasi jarak pandangnya saat ini. Walau begitu, jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, bangungan bangunan yang tinggi menjulang ada di mana mana. Tidak setinggi Ame, tapi ukuran yang pas jika dipandang dari sini. Jika membandingkan arsitektur desa ini dengan Konoha, desa negara api ketinggalan dari desa ini. Dan, beberapa gunung terlihat dibeberapa tempat.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan pertapa itu beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke Kirigakure. Ia sempat merasa kesal ketika penjaga gerbang terus mengintrogasinya berbagai hal. Untungnya dengan tidak adanya jalur chakra dalam tubuhnya, itu cukup membantunya keluar dari pertanyaan pertanyaan dari penjaga tersebut. Bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat Kiri baru saja selesai dari perang saudara yang mereka lakukan. Hal itu membuat pertahanan Kiri goyah dan tentu saja harus mengantisipasi kemungkinan desa lain menyerang. Bahkan Naruto cukup heran mengapa gerbang itu sama sekali tidak ditutup mengingat desa ini belum pulih sama sekali.

Naruto, untuk kesekian kalinya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa pikirannya selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kiri, mata Naruto melirik pada orang orang yang terlihat sibuk mengerjakan berbagai hal. Ah, apakah akan ada sebuah acara di sini? Mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya pada Haku nanti.

Bicara soal Haku… Naruto tidak tau bagaimana harus menemukan gadis itu di sini. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya tentang apa apa selain ia yang akan kembali ke Kiri. Ah, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto mulai berpikir. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki jurus untuk melakukan Intelegensi, jadi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Menanyakan orang lain, mungkin? Tidak. Ada begitu banyak orang yang bernama Haku di Genso no Kuni, dan mungkin saja orang yang ditanya justru menunjukkan padanya Haku yang salah. Ke kantor Mizukage sekalian mungkin? Hm… mungkin itu ide yang terbaik—baginya.

Naruto kembali melangkah. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa bangunan terbesar dan terluas itulah bangunan Kage di desa ini. Sesampainya di sana, ia dicegat oleh dua orang yang sepertinya Chuunin.

"Ada perlu apa anak kecil sepertimu datang ke kantor Mizukage-sama?" salah satu Chuunin itu bertanya.

"Aku ada perlu" Naruto menatap pada Chuunin itu. nadanya menyiratkan ancaman. "Menyingkirlah"

Chuunin itu terlihat sedikit jengkel. "Nak, pergi dan temui ibumu. Dan beritahu dia untuk mengajarimu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua"

Kata kata itu berdengung dalam telinga Naruto. Bagai sebuah parasit yang tidak mau lepas dari inangnya.

"Anak kecil, sudah ku—"

Chuunin itu tidak melanjutkan kata katanya ketika tangannya ditarik oleh anak pirang itu dan sedikit menariknya, membuat tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk, dan dapat melihat mata anak itu yang berkilat tajam.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu dihadapanku keparat" entah mengapa Chuunin itu melihat mata anak itu yang berubah-ubah dari biru kemerah, dan lalu sebaliknya. "Atau kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan"

Chuunin itu berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, namun cengkraman tangan anak itu begitu kuat. Merasa temannya terlihat kesulitan, Chuunin yang satunya terlihat marah pada Naruto. "Hei lepaskan dia bocah brengsek!"

Chuunin itu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tengah mencengkram tangan temannya. Berusaha melepaskan, tapi justru rasa sakit mendadak yang dirinya terima. Anak itu begitu cepat… ia bahkan baru menyadari ketika rasa sakit itu datang akibat bantingan anak pirang itu.

"K-kau!" Chunnin yang dicengkram Naruto tersulut emosi. Mengambil kunai dengan tangannya yang bebas, chuunin itu mengarahkannya pada leher Naruto.

Ghoul muda itu hanya memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, membiarkan kunai itu hanya menebas udara kosong. Dengan cepat ia memelintir tangan Chuunin itu dan menyikut kakinya, membuat Chuunin itu terjatuh dengan Naruto yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan main main denganku"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA?!"

Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Di sana, tidak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang sangat ia kenali. "Haku…"

Haku berjalan pada Naruto dengan langkah cepat. Ia segera melepas dan menjauhkan anak yang memang dikenalnya kurang memiliki sopan santun itu. setelahnya, ia segera membungkukkan kepala 90 derajat pada Chuunin yng kini kembali berdiri. "Ma-maafkan dia! Dia memang sangat tempramental sejak dulu!"

Chuunin itu menatap pada Naruto jengkel. Membantu temannya yang dibanting tadi berdiri—walau sepertinya temannya terlihat susah bangun karena sepertinya ada beberapa tulang yang patah— ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. ia tau gadis ini siapa, terutama tuannya yang tidak lain salah satu dari seven swordman.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa… jujur aku kesal pada anak ini" ia menatap tajam pada Naruto yang terlihat cuek.

"Naruto!" gadis itu menggoyangkan bahu anak itu. "Cepat minta maaf!"

Naruto memandang gadis itu tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Aku tidak salah sama sekali"

"Kau baru saja menghajar mereka dan kau bilang kau tidak salah sama sekali?!"

"T-tapi Haku—"

"Lakukan sekarang atau kau tau akibatnya!"

Entah kenapa nyali Naruto jadi ciut. Padahal ia dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan gadis ini, tapi kenapa saat ini gadis ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan? Oh, oh, apakah mungkin itu karena dia mirip Tsunade yang lagi marah? Naruto sedikit bergidik memikirkan hal itu.

"B-baiklah.." Naruto terlihat tidak ikhlas. "Aku minta maaf…" suara itu pelan

"Nak, ucapkanlah dengan sungguh sungguh"

"Aku minta maaf, oke! Aku yang salah!"

Kedua Chuunin itu terlihat cukup puas. Yah, tidak juga, yang dibanting tentunya masih menunjukkan kekesalan, hanya saja ia tutupi.

"A-ah, kalau begitu aku bawa dia dulu. Sekali lagi maaf karena tindakannya." Haku menarik Naruto menjauh dari sana. Beberapa warga dari tadi terus menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Dan Haku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. menjauh adalah yang terbaik.

Setelah menarik anak itu ke tempat yang sepi di sebuah gang, Haku berbalik dan menatapnya garang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "…Membela diri?"

BLETAK

"A-aww" Naruto memegangi dahinya. Menatap pada gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu" Haku menghela nafasnya, berusaha bersabar akan anak dihadapanya kini. "Kadang, berkelahi bukanlah segalanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau juga tidak seharusnya bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu pada yang lebih tua"

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah yang sombo—awww! Hei, sakit!"

Haku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, menuju gang sempit dan gelap yang diapit dua bangungan di seberang sana. Di mana seseorang pemuda tengah dikelilingi beberapa pria berbadan besar. "Kirigakure belum dalam kondisi yang benar benar sembuh. Bahkan beberapa bandit yang masih bersembunyi di desa ini masihlah cukup banyak. Desa baru baru ini saja berakhir perang saudara, dengan pasukan Rebellionlah yang memenangkan peperangan." Mata Haku sedikit berkilat tajam ketika melihat pemuda itu mulai dipukuli. "Peraturan yondaime Mizukage—Yagura—saat ini masihlah berlaku. Mei-sama masih dalam proses dalam pengangkatannya menjadi Mizukage selanjutnya. Jadi, peraturan tidak sembarangan dapat diubah ubah saat ini. terlebih dengan Daimyou yang terlihat tidak begitu peduli, karena itu…" Haku mengembalikan direksi pada Naruto. "Kau jangan terlalu berbuat ulah di sini, atau kau yang dalam bahaya"

Naruto diam… dan tidak lama kemudian mengangguk. Mencari masalah bukanlah hal baik di sini.

Haku tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke apartmenku dan zabuza-sama."

Dan gadis itu mulai melangkah keluar dari gang, berjalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya dengan tujuan masing masing.

Naruto hanya mengikuti di belakang. Ekor matanya melirik pada pemuda yang sudah babak belur itu di sana. Dan akhirnya fokusnya kembali ke depan saat gang itu tak dapat ia lihat lagi. "Tidak menolongnya?"

Haku tetap berjalan, tak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. "hm… tidak. Seseorang tidak akanlah dapat mengerti bagaimana dunia ini berjalan jika ia harus terus ditolong. Orang itulah yang harus bangkit sendiri ketika dirinya jatuh, atau ia hanya terus menatap pada dunia ilusi yang tiada akhir"

Naruto tak memberikan tanggapan apa apa. Ia seperti melihat sisi yang berbeda dari gadis ini. sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Gadis menarik, eh?

***Ghoul***

Kedua mata bertemu, menatap tajam satu sama lain. berusaha mendominasi antara yang lain. tidak ada yang mau mengalah, seolah-olah telah mengenal lama dan menjadi musuh bebuyutan ketika perang.

Dan Haku hanya bisa memijit dahinya.

Ini sudah satu menit lebih… dan kedua orang ini terus saling memandang dengan hawa membunuh. Dan terlebih orang yang telah ia anggap ayahnya, yang terlihat murka pada anak bersurai pirang yaang ia bawa. Ah… ini bencana.

"Jadi kau… anak keparat yang dengan beraninya menyentuh dada anakku?"

"Untuk seorang ayah, kau tidak ada mirip miripnya sama sekali. Kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit. Ah, tidak, lebih tepat diibaratkan Haku adalah es sementara kau adalah lumpur yang bau"

Dahi Zabuza berkedut. "Dan rambut kuningmu mirip durian daripada rambut. Ah, atau mungkin itu memang durian untuk menutupi kepala botakmu?"

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang menggunakan perban bagai mumi yang menutupi setengah kepala"

"Ini ciri khasku, nak. Gaya yang kumiliki"

"Benar benar gaya yang norak"

"Ap—?! Kau!"

Haku mulai berpikir, Seharusnya mungkin ia tidak membawanya ke sini, atau juga tidak memberitahu Zabuza akan kejadian dua mingguan lalu. Ah, yang manapun itu, yang penting tidak membuat mereka seperti ini.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kalian tenang—"

"Diam kau!"

'Apa-apaan ini?!' Haku menjerit dalam hati. Ia semakin panik ketika melihat tuannya menggunakan kubikiri hocho. Dan Naruto yang dalam posisi bertarung taijutsunya. Oh, ini buruk.

"Eh?" Haku serasa tidak mudeng dengan situasi saat ini. "Ehhh?!" ruangan ini terlalu sempit. Ini dapur. Daerah kekuasaannya ketika memasak. Dan tempat yang paling ia suka. "Ehhhhhhhh! Ja-jangan bertarung di sini!"

Apapun itu, mereka tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh gadis clan Yuki itu.

"UOOOOO! Mati kau bocah tengik/ pak tua!"

Dan pertarungan akbar yang membuat dapur kesayangan Haku harus terbang ke surga kan ia ingat… seumur hidup.

* * *

><p>Selama usia hingga mencapai 14 tahun ini Naruto telah melihat berbagai macam orang yang pantas mendapat predikat menyeramkan di dunia ini. dan sejujurnya ia telah terbiasa bertemu dengan orang seperti mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi semasa kecil ia selalu mengekor kemanapun seorang yang berada didivisi introgasi untuk bermain bersamanya, atau mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan yang ia ingin ketahui tentang bagaimana mengintrogasi seseorang. Ibi-chan dulu sering ia panggil, atau lebih tepatnya Morino Ibiki nama orang tersebut. Ia juga cukup akrab dengan wanita bernama Anko, yang kadang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Lalu… dua orang wajah tembok, Fugaku Uchiha dan Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia tidak akrab dengan dua pemimpin klan tersebut, ia hanya sering bertemu sebentar ketika mengajak Sasuke atau Hinata main bersama ketika ia bosan. Ia jauh lebih akrab pada Ibiki dan Anko. Dan tentu saja, yang paling menyeramkan dari semuanya adalah Senju Tsunade, orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu. Ia selalu merinding disko jikalau wanita dengan surai pirang itu marah. Meja makan biasanya diganti sebulan sekali, tak sanggup menahan amarah dari sang Sannin. Dan hidup bertahun tahun dengan orang seperti mereka, telah membuatnya kebal sejak kecil ketika melihat seorang bandit dengan wajah penuh luka menyeramkan. Itu tidak seberapa jika melihat Ibunya marah.<p>

Tapi ini…

Naruto tidak tau, padahal rambut itu tidaklah menutupi pandangan gadis itu, namun entah bagaimana bayangan gelap mencapai hidungnya terlihat menutupi sebahagian wajahnya samar samar. Padahal ini masih siang, dan cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela. Dan terlebih, mata itu bersinar merah sejak tadi. Pemuda usia tanggung ini berpikir, mungkinkah gadis ini juga keturunan Uchiha? Atau mungkinkah itu mata sakti milik Lelouch ViBritannia? (oke, ngeloncat ke fandom sebelah) Ah, tidak! Ia tidak mau dikendalikan!

Dan terlebih lagi, gadis itu tersenyum amat manis pada mereka

"E-eee… H-haku, tidakkah… hukuman ini sangat berat?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tou-san?"

Ini kedua kalinya Haku memanggilnya ayah, tapi ia tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu dalam kondisi…. Begini. Sementara Naruto, hukuman begini bukan masalah untuknya. Disiksa tiga hari telah membuatnya terbiasa akan rasa sakit. Tapi wajah seram bin ngeri itulah yang terus membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"H-haku… mengapaka aku juga?"

Dan Naruto merasakan beban berat yang ia terima bertambah. Dan ia tau, dirinya telah memancing amarah gadis ini… lagi.

"hahaha! Rasakan itu! beban beratmu makin—guhhhhh! Ke-kenapa kau juga menambahnya pada tou-san?!"

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Aku tambah waktu hukuman ini satu jam"

"APAAAAA?!" mereka berteriak serempak.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

**Secara singkat dapur Haku hancur. Haku ngamuk. Mereka berdua mendapat hukuman. Waktu hukuman tiga jam… dan sekarang menjadi empat jam. mereka terpaksa duduk di atas balok balok kayu yang tumpul, namun jikalau diletakkan batu bata di atas pahamu, maka itu menyakitkan.**

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin seharusnya dua jam lagi?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sayangnya tidak ada ekspresi lucu lucunya, hanya ekspresi senyum palsu dengan aura kehitaman yang terus menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat dua orang laki laki di sana bergidik ngeri.

Dan tanpa perlu sebuah telepatipun, kedua orang ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama 'Perempuan itu menyeramkan!'

* * *

><p>Naruto memandang pada dirinya dicermin. Dahinya mengernyit, merasa tidak nyaman akan penampilannya saat ini. dicermin sana, seorang anak yang memasuki fase remaja tengah menggunakan yukata hitam tanpa motif. Sesuatu yang… terasa tidak cocok dengannya.<p>

"Apa aku benar benar harus memakai ini?—maksudku, ini hanya festival" gumam Naruto.

Ia mendesah pelan, mengingat akan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. sesuatu yang kira kira berbunyi begini: 'festival tanpa yukata akan terasa hambar!'. Memang jika ada acara khusus mengapa semua hal harus serba khusus? Ia tidak mengerti. Selama hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah pergi keacara seperti ini. ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan apapun kesenangan dari festival. Kau berjalan jalan… memainkan beberapa game di stand yang buka… makan… dan melihat kembang api. Hanya itu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan diacara seperti ini. terasa begitu membosankan. Dan terlebih lagi festival terus mengingatkannya pada festival tahunan yang diadakan Konoha untuk merayakan tersegelnya Kyuubi dan kisah kepahlawanan Naruko yang menyelamatkan Konoha. Dan ia benci itu, karena itulah ia tak pernah pergi ke acara seperti ini.

Naruto beranjak dari sana. Membuka pintu kamar yang disediakan untuknya, ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar Haku yang dekat dengan kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk, ia segera membuka pintu itu.

"Haku kau sudah sele—"

"Kyaaaa ketuk pintunya bodoh!"

Dan sesuatu yang sakit melayang kewajahnya.

.

Naruto tengah berada di luar rumah saat ini. setelah kejadian tadi, ia (dengan kejamnya) diusir oleh Haku untuk menunggu di luar rumah saja. Dan ini sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu.

Menghilangkan rasa bosan Naruto memandang pada pejalan kaki yang terlihat ramai. Tentunya mereka mempunyai arah yang sama dengan yang akan ditujunya, festival Kiri. Setelah menang perang sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, Kirigakure akhirnya mengadakan acara untuk menyambut kemenangan mereka.

Walau Naruto merasa itu cukup bodoh… uang dihambur hamburkan untuk acara seperti ini, padahal lebih baik digunakan untuk mengembalikan kerugian yang begitu banyak ditanggung oleh desa kabut ini. namun jika melihat wajah senang anak anak polos itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Direksinya beralih pada suara di sampingnya. Rambut hitam itu digelung ke atas, hanya beberapa helai rambut tipis yang menutupi leher. Yukata berwarna biru tua dengan motif bunga itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk tubuhnya yang ramping.

Dan, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan gejolak aneh dalam hatinya. ada sesuatu yang sedikit terasa panas diwajah ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Eee… perasaan apa ini ya? Apa ini sesuatu yang pernah ia baca dibuku tentang sesuatu yang disebut dengan terpesona? Hm… hm…

Merasa tidak mendapat respon apapun dari anak itu, Haku melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan beberapa kali. "Apa ada orang di sana~ hallo~"

"E-eh?" mendapat kesadarannya kembali Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh… kupikir tadi siapa"

Haku menggelengkan gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Terpesona ya?"

Naruto menatap pada Haku dengan bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Entah? Mungkin saja. Walau aku berbeda sepertinya insting binatang yang dimiliki manusia masih menempel padaku"

BLETAK

"A-awww"

"Kau harus belajar banyak… sangat banyak malah"

"Maksudmu?"

Haku dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah, mendesah pelan dan berjalan meninggalakan Naruto.

"H-hei!" Naruto berjalan sedikit cepat menyusul Haku.

.

Ini sudah stand yang ke… ke… ah, entahlah, ia lupa. Gadis ini selalu membawanya (menyeret, lebih tepatnya) ke stand yang satu ke stand yang lain. berbagai stand telah mereka coba. Dari mulai stand permainan; menangkap ikan, lempar gelang, menembak. ataupun stand makanan; yakisoba, takoyaki, dan Kaki gori. Dan tentunya untuk stand makanan, Naruto menolak untuk memakannya karena ia akan muntah.

Naruto tidak akan bohong jika ditanya apakah ia bosan dengan semua ini. jujur saja ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang seru dari acara seperti ini.

Namun jika kembali melihat ekspresi gadis ini…

"Uoooo! Naruto! Naruto! Ayo kita coba stand itu! aku melihat kalung yang indah di sana!"

…ia tidak tau harus berkata apa

"Ini apa?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Entah?" Haku mengangkat bahu. Menatap pada paman pemilik stand. "Bagaimana cara memainkannya paman?"

Pria botak yang terlihat ramah itu tersenyum pada Haku. "Kau cukup memutar benda ini. bola berwarna tertentu akan muncul, dan sesuai warna bolanya, semakin tinggi hadiahnya"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tau ini semacam permainan judi yang pernah dilakukan Tsunade dulu.

"heee…" pandangan Haku kemudian beralih pada hadiah yang ada pada stand itu. fokus berada pada kalung berbentuk serpihan salju yang ada di sana. Ia harus mendapatkan bola berwarna kuning.

Haku memberikan beberapa ryo pada paman itu, dan mulai memutar benda berbentuk oval itu.

**20 menit kemudian**

…dan bola berwarna hitam kembali keluar. Menandakan bahwa kesialanlah yang ia dapat

"Tidak bisa…"

Naruto tidak tau, namun entah mengapa ia dapat melihat awan mendung di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Ahahahaha! Kau sepertinya tidak berbakat gadis muda"

Haku hanya dapat menggerutu kesal. Menatap sendu pada kalung di sana. Ia ingin itu… sungguh.

"Ooo! Kau hebat juga, anak muda! Padahal ini adalah percobaan pertamamu"

Haku tersentak, dan pandangannya kembali beralih pada paman botak itu. dan juga… Naruto.

Naruto?

Eh?

"Jadi hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto mengusap ngusap dagunya. Ekspresinya cukup lucu ketika berpikir. Ciri khas para Bishounen. Ia kemudian menunjuk sebuah tiket di dekat kalung yang diinginkan Haku. "Aku ingin tiket itu"

"Oh? Tiket ke Kagetsu hotel satu malam secara Cuma Cuma selama satu malam?" pria botak itu tertawa renyah. "Tak kusangka anak muda akan memilih tempat seperti itu. sepertinya jamanku dengan sekarang berbeda. Tapi jika kalian sepasang kekasih, kurasa itu bukan masalah"

Kagetsu hotel? Entah mengapa Haku serasa mengenal tempat it—tunggu?!

Dan ketika tiket itu hampir menyentuh tangan Naruto, Haku segera menjauhkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"H-h-h-hadiah apapun terserah! Asal jangan tiket itu!" Haku dengan wajah memerah mengatakannya gelagapan.

"Tapi aku ingin tiket itu…"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!" Haku menunjuk pada tempat hadiah. "Pilih hadiah lain!"

"Eeee… kenapa?"

Haku terlihat geram. Tangannya terkepal di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa malah tanya lagi…"

Paman botak itu hanya memandang mereka dengan senyum. Berkata pelan tanpa dua pelanggannya dengar. "Indahnya masa muda" dan ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menyerah. Ia kembali melihat pada hadiah di sana. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ketika mengingat fokus gadis ini terus sejak 20 menit yang lalu, akhirnya ia menunjuk sebuah kalung yang sepertinya sangat diinginkan Haku.

"Ini" paman itu memberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang kalung itu di depan wajah. Memang cantik… tapi tidak cocok dengannya. Berjalan mendekati Haku yang terlihat bingung, Naruto mengambil tangan Haku dan memberikannya.

"Ini untukmu"

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat menginginkan ini kan sejak tadi"

Haku terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "…Terima kasih"

"Wah~ indahnya masa muda~"

"P-paman! Kau salah paham!"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran dua orang itu dengan bingung

***Ghoul***

Naruto kini tengah duduk di sebuah bebatuan. Di depannya adalah sebuah danau. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari festival, namun Haku berkata bahwa melihat kembang api di sini jauh lebih indah daripada di sana. Di sini, dia bilang, mereka dapat melihat dua kembang api. Satu di langit, dan satunya di air.

Naruto tidak masalah akan hal itu. lagipula ia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian tadi.

"Dia lama" suara bernada rendah, yang terlihat bosan. Ini sudah bermenit menit yang lalu ketika gadis itu pergi karena melupakan kalung yang ia berikan tertinggal di stand permainan lain. Dan ia belum kembali sampai sekarang.

Perhatian Naruto beralih pada air danau ketika air itu terlihat beriak sendiri. Terlihat berbuih dan naik ke atas, sebelum akhirnya sebuah sosok terlihat dari air itu.

Naruto tertegun ketika melihat siapa orang dihadapannya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, menatap pada orang dihadapannya yang memberikan hawa intimidasi yang kuat. Walau Naruto merasa jika mereka bertarung hanya akan berakhir dengan imbang, tapi dengan banyaknya pengalaman bertarung yang dimiliki seorang Sannin, ia yakin bahwa dirinya akan kalah. Ia tau batasannya… bersikap pongah dengan kekuatan yang besar hanya mendatangkan kematian.

"Khu khu khu… siapa sangka aku akan menemukan hal menarik di sini."

Mata Naruto penuh gelimang besi, menatap pada musuhnya tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria itu tersenyum besar. "Tidak ada, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan yang telah dicapaimu. Lagipula pak tua itu menyuruhku mengawasimu"

"Pak tua? Siapa?"

"Jadi kau benar benar tidak ingat ya?"

Ketika naruto mengeluarkan vajra dari ketiadaan, ular ular yang menyelimuti tubuh Orochimaru mendesis. Menatap pada Naruto dengan lapar. Mereka turun dari Orochimaru dan merayap dengan begitu cepat ke arah yang berbeda. Bebatuan di sekitar sini membuat Naruto kesulitan menembak target. Matanya terus bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, menentukan posisi keberadaan ular beracun itu. mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan pada Vajra, bola bersinar keunguan muncul di atas senjata itu. tidak lama hingga meletup dan mengarah pada target. Membuat kedua ular itu mati. Satu ular tepat tertembak sebelum menggigit kakinya dari belakang, sementar yang satunya tertembak ketika tengah masih merayap dibebatuan arah jam sepuluh tempatnya berada.

Naruto tidak begitu mengerti, namun pria itu terlihat puas. "Kau bahkan terlihat begitu tenang walau mengetahui satu ular benar benar memiliki jarak yang dekat denganmu. Tapi kau tetap tenang dan mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan kesenjata yang kau punya. Perhitungan… kau telah memperhitungkan semuanya. Kau telah tau berapa kecepatan ularku melaju dan juga pengisian ulang dari senjatamu. Melakukan analisa dengan begitu cepat dan memutuskan tetap diam dan menembakkan sesuatu yang aneh dari senjatamu itu." Orochimaru ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Kebanyakan anak yang dipujinya merasa selalu dirinya yang terbaik, dan kemudian menjadi begitu angkuh. Tapi ia tidak menemukan hal itu pada anak ini. "Kebanyakan anak anak seumuranmu pasti akan memilih menghindar daripada mengambil resiko seperti itu. kau menakjubkan" senyum besar itu muncul lagi diwajah pria pucat itu. "Sepertinya Danzo benar benar melatihmu dengan benar. Kau benar benar luar biasa, Naruto-kun"

"Dan… zo" Naruto merasa kenal dengan nama itu, namun ia tidak ingat. Ia merasa dipermainkan di sini. "Apa yang kau ketahui, Orochimaru… jelaskan padaku" nada Naruto terdengar berbahaya. Tapi itu tidak memberi efek apapun pada sang ular.

"Khu khu bicara tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, akan kujelaskan dengan cara yang berbeda"

Mata Naruto melebar, ketika pria itu melesat padanya dengan begitu cepat. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menghindari tendangan itu secara langsung. Tidak ingin merasakan sakit lebih lanjut, Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan kemudian salto ke belakang. Naruto memasang posisi bertarungnya. Kedua kagunenya berputar pelan di sekitar tubuhnya, memberikan sebuah perlindungan.

Orochimaru merapal beberapa segel dengan cepat. Menghirup napas, dan kemudian mencampurkannya dengan chakra elemen. Menghembuskannya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola api dari sana.

Vajra bersinar terang, merasakan tuannya tersedesak. Membuat kekuatannya berkali kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dengan sebuah ayunan tangan, bola keunguan yang kini memiliki kekuatan penghancur itu melesat ke arah bola api dan melenyapkannya, dan terus ke arah Orochimaru berada. Melenyapkannya bersama dengan cahaya penghancur itu. lubang besar panjang tercipata dari serangan tersebut.

Naruto tidak dapat berhenti diam, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika sebuah pedang hampir memotong kepalanya. Kedua ekornya yang telah berubah menjadi tipis dan tajam menyerang pria itu. dua ekor dan pedang saling beradu, walau begitu Orochimarulah yang terlihat terpojok karena terus mundur.

Ujung ekor kagune Naruto terlihat menggembung seukuran bola sepak, dan kemudian pecah mengeluarkan air air merah yang bagai tembakan serbu mengarah pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru membuat sebuah inshou, tapi sepertinya bisa selesai Karena pengaruh jarak dan belum siap, air air merah itu mengenainya. Orochimaru dapat merasakan kulitnya terasa terkelupas karena serangan itu. melakukan sebuah inshou, ia membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, dan keluar dengan tubuh yang baru dari sana. Orochimaru merapal inshou dengan cepat, dan kembali mengeluarkan jutsu. "Suiton: Suryuudan no jutsu" dan seekor naga air mengaum keluar dari mulutnya mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto diam, tak berniat menghindar sama sekali. Kedua ekornya membentuk menyilang, menahan jutsu rank B dari elemen suiton itu. dan mengibas ketika jarak telah benar benar cukup, membuat naga air itu berhamburan menjadi air hujan sementara.

Orochimaru yang telah menapak pada tanah, melompat mundur, menjaga jarak pada Naruto. Matanya melirik pada tubuh lamanya yang kini telah begitu menyedihkan. "Yoton, eh? Tidak, ini sedikit berbeda… sepertinya orang itu benar benar tepat memilihmu menjadi penggantinya khu khu. Akan menjadi pionku yang berharga" Orochimaru mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara pelan, membuat Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Orang itu?" jika benar, maka hanya ada satu orang yang dimaksud pria ular ini. "Kazuto… ghoul. Tak kusangka orang itu akan membuat kontak dengan manusia. Dan terlebih, dengan seorang gila eksperimen sepertimu"

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Aku lebih tau banyak tentangmu tentang kehidupan makhluk jenismu, nak. Jangan meremehkanku"

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun ia memposisikan tubuhnya dalam kuda kuda. Entah mengapa Vajra bersinar terang sejak tadi, padahal ia tak dalam keadaan terdesak. Kecuali… matanya melebar ketika mengingat Orochimaru sebelum terkena larutan asam tadi sempat melakukan inshou. Ia menatap pada tubuh terdahulu orang itu yang kini telah mulai hancur, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah mulut terbuka menghadap ke kanan dan telapak kanannya yang menempel pada tanah.

"Terutama saat kau merasa sudah dapat menyeimbangiku!" dan sebuah suara nyaring muncul di belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan berusaha memblock dengan ekornya. Tapi karena jarak yang tidak mungkin, Orochimaru berhasil menyerangnya. Telapak tangan pria itu tengah mencengkram wajahnya, dan sesuatu yang panas dapat ia rasakan.

Beserta dengan teriakkan pria ular itu, kepala Naruto terasa berdenyut. Bayangan bayangan aneh masuk pada kepalanya… serasa membuat kepalanya dipukul dengan palu. Sebuah latar tempat muncul dalam pikirannya, terasa begitu familiar. Pria itu… wanita itu… pemuda itu… dan anak kecil itu. latar berganti kembali, dengan ia dan pria tua dengan sebuah tongkat… ia serasa mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

Dan sebuah kata kata serasa berdengung dalam pikiran Naruto

.

"**Namikaze Naruto, kau akan berada dalam ROOT mulai sekarang. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi mesin pembunuh yang hebat… bahkan walau engkau tidak memiliki chakra"**

**.**

"**Kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu hingga beberapa tahun nanti. Aku akan menyerahkanmu pada seorang pria yang akan membuatmu menjadi kuat. kau akan lepas, dan melakukan perjalanan ke manapun. Kau berpikir kau melakukannya karena kau ingin mencari tujuan hidupmu… tapi aku telah merancang agar kau menuju ke tempat yang telah yang aku tetapkan dalam skenario. Desa Nami, Tanju, Kiri, Ame, Kusagakure, Kumo, lalu Iwa. Engkau akan membuat desa desa besar saling bermusuhan tanpa kau sadari, karena itu memang bagian dari skenario. Kau akan menjadi Missing-nin rank A—atau bahkan S— setelah itu karena kekacauan yang kau buat… dan ketika umurmu 16 tahun, kita akan bertemu lagi, dan memamfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk menjadikan mereka berada di bawah kekuasaan Konoha. lalu kita akan menggulingkan yondaime dari posisi Hokage"**

**.**

"**Aku harus melakukan ini demi desa, Naruto. Aku tak punya banyak pilihan"**

"**Katakan padaku… pak tua itu kan yang memaksamu? Tidakkah kau menyadari dia seperti mempunyai tujuan lain?!"**

"**Aku tau… tapi apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungi dua adikku. Kau, dan juga Sasuke. Tolong jaga dia, dia terlalu naif memandang dunia ini"**

"**Aku… tidak tau, apakah aku bisa?"**

"**Aku yakin soal itu, Naruto. Kau… anak yang kuat"**

**.**

"**Mikoto-san, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"**

"**Tidak perlu seformal itu, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kami"**

"**Tapi Tou-sama bilang aku tak punya hak untuk memanggil klan tinggi seperti kalian seperti itu. hanya Naruko yang boleh. Tou-sama juga bilang—"**

"**Sttt, jangan dengarkan si Minato. Cukup panggil aku Kaa-chan oke? Dan Fugaku Tou-chan ya?"**

"**tapi… Fugaku-san seram"**

"**Siapa yang kau panggil seram bocah"**

"**Ekhhhh?! Tidak! Bukan siapa siapa Fugaku-san! Aku—awww!"**

"**Panggil aku Tou-sama, bocah. Kau tidak sopan"**

"**E-eh?"**

"**Tapi ini bukan berarti aku menerimamu. Aku hanya merasa kau memang harus memanggilku begitu karena Fugaku-san tidak enak didengar oleh telingaku"**

"**Tsundere ayahmu kumat lagi"**

"**Mikoto!"**

"**E-ehehehe…"**

**.**

Naruto merasakan sebuah tendangan menghantam perutnya. Tubuhnya terguling guling ditanah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Menghiraukan perutnya yang sakit, Naruto memegang kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Matanya terasa kabur.

Naruto bangun walau agak susah. Ia menghiraukan Orochimaru, pikirannya berusaha menyusun puzzle yang sebenarnya terjadi dimasa lalu. "Jadi itu yang terjadi selama ini… aku tidak lebih boneka yang digerakkan." Ia menatap Orochimaru. "Lalu bagaimana kau tau semua ini"

"Simpelnya aku ikut ambil bagian dalam skenario yang dibuat Danzo, tapi tentunya akulah yang harus yang mendapat untung dari sana, jadi kubuat saja kau mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Sayangnya kau tidak akan mendapat untung apapun—"

"Kau ingin membunuhnya setelah mengetahui ini bukan?"

"…"

"Kau ingin mencabik-bacik pria itu karena dialah yang membuat Itachi membantai klan Uchiha… klan yang paling kau sayang" pria itu tersenyum besar ketika melihat anak itu terlihat marah. "Ia yang telah membuatmu kehilangan kedua orang yang telah kau anggap ayah dan ibu—Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha— yang mau menerima kekuranganmu. Tidakkah itu menyakitkan?"

"Diam!"

"Dan terlebih ia membuat orang yang kau anggap kakak dianggap penghianat dan terpaksa masuk dalam organisasi berbahaya bernama Akatsuki… dan ia dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri, Sasuke"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Orochimaru tidak tau apa itu, namun kedua ekor itu terlihat aneh sejak tadi. Dan terlebih, ketika sebuah ekor kembali muncul dari punggungnya. Kini ekor itu berjumlah tiga.

"Dan yang paling buruk dari semua itu, layaknya manusia serakah lain yang tak pernah puas, ia menginginkan Sasuke menjadi anak buahnya. Oh, betapa malangnya~"

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, yang dilihat Orochimaru adalah sebuah sinar terang dengan suara bagai burung yang berkicau.

"Kuchiyose: Rashoumon!"

Orochimaru keluar dari jutsu pertahanan terkuatnya. Mengintip sedikit dari celah dinding pertahanannya yang hancur. Melihat pada anak itu yang tersengal sengal. Dan sebuah aliran listrik dapat terlihat di ekor ketiga yang baru muncul tadi.

Ghoul mempunyai stamina yang lemah. Itulah hasil pengamatannya selama ini setelah melakukan kontak dengan mereka yang hanya sedikit manusia mengetahui tentang keberadaan mereka. Dan jika mengingat anak ini memiliki darah Clan siapa… akan menjadi masalah jika anak ini sampai menjadi musuhnya beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia yakin kekuatan seperti itu bukanlah kekuatan yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan oleh Ghoul yang baru dirubah hanya dalam kurun waktu sekitar dua minggu.

"Jangan terlalu emosian, nak. Apakah Danzo lupa untuk melatihmu menghilangkan emosi?"

"Kau! Jangan pernah sebut orang tua bangka itu lagi!"

Orochimaru tersenyum puas. "Bagus… jika itu keinginanmu. Aku ingin membuat sebuah kerja sama denganmu"

"…Kerja sama?" Naruto menjawab dengan naffas yang belum teratur.

"Ya, kerja sama." Senyum besar muncul kembali diwajah itu. "Jika kau ingin membunuh pak tua itu, aku dapat membantumu. Dan kau membantuku. Bukankah adil? Kita mendapat keuntungan masing masing"

Naruto menatap Orochimaru dengan intimidasi. "Bantuan apa itu lebih tepatnya?"

Orochimaru diam, tidak menjawab cukup lama. Membuat situasi menjadi hening. "Invasi, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menyerang Konoha saat ujian Chuunin tahap tiga berlangsung"

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar, tak menyangka akan ide gila yang ada dikepala orang ini. "Invasi? Dengan desamu yang bernama desa Otogakure yang bahkan baru berkembang itu? kau pikir dapat mengalahkan desa yang masuk lima desa besar? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Khu… khu… aku tidak sebodoh itu Naruto-kun. Aku telah membuat desa Suna juga ikut ambil bagian soal ini."

"…Dan kau menjelaskan rencanamu pada orang yang baru kau temui. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku akan membocorkannya?"

"Aku tau bagaimana kau, Naruto-kun. Lagipula kau membenci desa itu."

"…"

"Khu khu" tubuh Orochimaru mulai masuk ke dalam tanah. "Aku menantimu, Naruto-kun. Aku harus pergi dulu"

Dan ketika Orochimaru menghilang dari pandangan, hanya sunyi yang berada di tempat itu. Naruto menghilangkan kagunenya. Jatuh berlutut karena serangan mental yang baru ia terima.

"Naruto!"

Anak bersurai pirang itu tidak menyahut ketika mendengar suara khawatir itu dari belakang. Hanya bangun, dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Haku.

Haku menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya dapat jelas terlihat akan kekhawatiran. Ia memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah, dan ke atas lagi, memeriksa apakah ada luka pada tubuh anak itu. "Kau tidak apa apa kan?!" ia mengatakannya dengan agak panik.

Naruto hanya tersenyum paksa, dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Syukurlah" wajah gadis itu terlihat lega.

Zabuza yang berada di belakangnya, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. "Cari orang itu, segera! aku tidak ingin ada yang membuat keributan disaat seperti ini!"

Kedua ANBU di belakang mengangguk, dan menghilang via shushin.

Haku sedikit cemas melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat berbeda. Sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari sifat anak ini. "Kau benar benar tidak apa apa? Apa kita sebaiknya membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

"…"

Haku semakin cemas ketika Naruto tidak menjawab. Ini pertama kalinya ia secemas ini pada orang lain selain Zabuza. Padahal dirinya hanya baru baru ini mengenal anak ini. haku merasa bingung ketika Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahunya, menuju ceruk leher dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Zabuza marah, bocah ini berusaha melakukan pelecehan pada anaknya! Ia tidak terima! Tapi pada akhirnya setan dari Kiri ini hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar isak tangis dari anak itu.

"Maaf… maaf…" Naruto terisak. "Bisakah… tetap begini sebentar… setidaknya hanya untuk kali ini saja… aku ingin menangis…"

Naruto dapat merasakan puncak kepalanya dielus oleh tangan Haku. "Keluarkan saja… tidak apa apa. Aku ada di sini" Haku berbisik pelan. "Tidak apa apa…"

Dan suara tangis memecah kesunyian malam di tempat itu

Chapter 5 berakhir

**Fakta singkat tentang fict ini bagi yang belum begitu mengerti:**

**Semasa kecil Naruto diangkat oleh Danzo menjadi muridnya. dilatih agar menjadi mesin pembunuh yang hebat. Ketika latihannya sudah mencapai kata cukup, Danzo menyegel ingatan Naruto dan memberikan semacam hipnotis yang Naruto tidak sadari.**

**Ia memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Kazuto. Dan ketika Ghoul muda ini lepas, ia melakukan perjalanan yang sudah ditetapkan dalam skenario. Ia berpikir itu karena keinginannya sendiri, namun padahal itu sudah dirancang agar ia mengarah pada jalannya skenario.**

**Besok udah tahun 2015 ._. hari baru, takdir baru. Update terakhir tahun 2014. Malam ini beganang nunggu kembang api :v selamat merayakan tahun baru!**

**Eluchidator, log out**


End file.
